Holding Hands Through A Catflap
by bands
Summary: A more detailed approach to the series. View points from both Naomi and Emily, realising their love for each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

For Naomi, the start of college was a daunting but stimulating prospect. She couldn't wait to leave her secondary school or the people in it – hoping that none of them were too going to Roundview College, which was unlikely – and she was thrilled that she could take an A-level in politics as it was a topic she was passionate about.

For Emily however, the start of college was one that she'd been waiting for her whole life. She'd been over-shadowed by her twin sister for seventeen years. Her twin, Katie, was the confident one; the popular one; the one all the boys' fancied, whereas she was more of a doormat. Hoping that she could escape Katie this year, Emily was eagerly awaiting to get ready for her first day.

When Naomi walked up to the college, seconds away from stepping in there for the first time as a student, she sighed and stopped. _You can do this, Naoms,_she said to herself, _it'll be easy. Don't talk to anyone, and it will be easy. _It was a little less pleasant than she'd wanted as she went to sit down on the steps in the hall upon hearing a boy in front of her announce "I've got so much cock hair, I can back comb it and use it like a lure!"

"Nice." she stated. After avoiding long conversation with him, she sat down and tried to listen to the teachers' speeches. A woman with a rather nervous disposition started to call out names – the first name she called out quietly, "Emily Fitch?" at this, Naomi stopped her trail of thought. She recognised that name. _Could it be?_ She thought, _No, there are surely hundreds of Emily Fitchs around._ So she stopped the thought and waited for her name to be called. Without a doubt, there was a flood of laughter was Naomi's name was called out. Naomi's parents had given her a rather unfortunate name; of which she'd been laughed at for over her teenage years. Naomi Campbell. "Fucking hell." she raised her hand, thus catching the boy's attention, who Naomi had learnt was called James Cook.

"Hey, Naomi, now I get it – you've got anger management issues."  
>"Only when I talk to wankers." she spat back at him.<p>

"Cool," he replied numbly, "you gonna hit me with your shoe now, or...?" at this, she stuck a rather poignant middle finger up at him and he laughed "I like her."  
>Bored at the boy's attempt at conversation, Naomi gazed over to her right and noticed a red-headed girl staring at her. It was dyed a blazing red, so it was hard to miss her. Looking away Naomi said under her breath, "Oh Christ, same fucking form." She once again looked over to the girl, who was still staring, and watched her as her sister was whispering something in her ear.<br>It was Emily.

When Emily got out of Katie's boyfriend's car after dropping them at college, she stayed quite far back as her sister walked into a flock of Hair & Beauty students, boasting about her boyfriend. Emily was miles away, when suddenly her sister snapped her out of it, shouting "Christ's sake, Emz. Come on, you loser! What's wrong with you, you're always lagging behind me! Why can't you wear decent clothes?" Trailing along behind her, Emily stooped her head so she wouldn't have to make eye contact.

As she and Katie sat down and waited patiently for the teachers to start, she looked over to a blonde girl who was a little later than everyone else at sitting down in the hall. _Is that... No it can't be._ She thought to herself, and chose to ignore her thoughts. Her name was called by Miss Reedy, the Head of Communications, so she raised her hand up sheepishly, trying not to bring much attention to herself – unlike her sister, at which Emily rolled her eyes. Gazing her eyes back over to the blonde-haired girl, Emily was sure it was her – she couldn't forget the girl's quirky dress-sense.  
>"Naomi...er, Campbell?" Miss Reedy said, nervously.<br>The whole room roared with laughter, at which Emily was annoyed at.

"NAOMI CAMPBELL!" was screeched through a megaphone. Emily looked over to the girl, and sure enough she shot her hand up indignantly. She was still staring at her when Naomi looked over at her. She tried to look away, but couldn't – even when Katie was whispering something in her ear, her gaze was still firmly set on Naomi. Emily had been hoping that Naomi would be at college and that they'd be in the same form, as she hadn't seen her since the last day of secondary school.

* * *

><p>The first day was a lot more tough than Naomi thought it would be, as she let herself into her house which her mother had open to about fifteen people. Her mother was into communal-living and helping out others. Naomi however, didn't support such a thing. Fighting her way into her room, she threw her bags on the floor and let herself fall onto her bed. She couldn't get Emily out of her mind. They had been exchanging looks all day, but neither one of them had uttered a word to the other. She felt that she should keep herself to herself this year and just concentrate on her school work, but if her and Emily were to be in the same classes and see each other every day, she was beginning to think it may be impossible. Exhausted from the experience today had imprinted on her, Naomi started to doze off and didn't wake until it was actually bed time. She packed her bag for the next day, put her pyjamas on and got into bed to try and sleep off the lingering thought of Emily.<p>

The first day was a bit of a blur for Emily and she couldn't really remember much of what had happened. On the way home from college, Katie was bragging to her boyfriend about her hot new friend Effy, of which she'd spoken to for only a matter of seconds. When they got home, Emily rushed upstairs to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of her bag that had the names of the people in her form. Naomi's name was highlighted with green, and she stared at it for a while. Katie started to knock on the door and shout down to their mother that Emily had been in there for way too long. She hadn't noticed that she'd been in there for half an hour and gathered her things up quickly and ran to her room. They'd shared a room since they were babies, so Emily couldn't hide much from her sister. But before Katie could reach her, Emily had stripped off her clothes and clambered into bed. Upon seeing this, Katie decided it would be best to leave her sister for tonight. Emily closed her eyes, trying to rid the thought of Naomi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
><strong>  
>Naomi had planned to ignore Emily the following day – she didn't want any more confusion added to this situation. Emily on the other hand had other ideas. Flouncing up to Naomi before morning registration, she tapped her on the shoulder. Naomi winced at this action and when she turned around, seeing Emily standing inches away from her, she felt a little winded. She opened her mouth to say something, but didn't know what to say and no words, no noise came out of it, so she shut it tightly again.<br>"Hey, Naomi." Emily said with an uneasy smile.  
>"Hi, erm, er..."<br>"Emily?"  
>"Yeah, sorry, Emily. Hi." was all Naomi managed to form.<br>"Are you going to Cook's birthday celebration tomorrow? Well, he said party but I think we're just hanging out at some shitty pub." a small laugh escaped her mouth, but her smile turned quickly to a sad frown when she saw Naomi just looking at her sharply. "Sorry, I was only asking. Jesus." she said, as she turned away to walk into form.  
>"Wait, Emily." Naomi called, "I'm sorry, I was just a little shocked. Erm, yeah I'll go, but has he actually invited me?"<br>"Well, he just kind of said as we were all walking to form to tell people to come. Those weren't actually his exact words, mind. But I thought it would be nice to invite you, seeing as we're all in the same form and all."  
>"Okay, yeah, I'll see you there later then." Emily nodded as Naomi said this, and walked off without looking back.<p>

At lunch time, Naomi made her way outside and sat on one of the benches furthest away from everyone else. Placing her politics folder onto the table, she opened it and scanned through. It was so silent that it made her look up to examine the college grounds.

Emily stepped out one of the side doors of the main college building and started walking over to where Katie was, talking once again to the mindless Hair & Beauty students she'd spoken to the previous day. She glanced over to the other side of the grounds and saw Naomi sitting by herself at one of the benches, looking a little sorry for herself. Dangerous as it was, Emily decided to go and sit with Naomi trying to avoid the death-stare her sister was giving her.  
><em>Oh fuck,<em> Naomi thought as she saw Emily wandering over to her, _fuck, fuck. What is she doing?_ She started to gather her things together to try and leave before Emily got there, but she was too slow. Emily planted her bag on the floor, and her books at the edge of the table. She didn't say anything, she just smiled. This time it was Naomi who spoke first. "Hello."

"Hey, you okay?" Emily asked curiously, whilst staring into Naomi's pale blue eyes, searching them desperately.  
>Naomi paused a while, "I'm fine. I gotta go, sorry Em." standing up, she felt a cold hand grasp her wrist. Blood surged through her body as Emily's grasp lasted a little longer than it should have. She must have looked scared, as Emily let go of her wrist slowly once she felt Naomi tense up.<br>"Why? Why are you always avoiding me?" Emily's voice sounded rather hoarse as she enquired, almost as if she was upset.  
>"Sorry, Em. I am. But I've got to go." Naomi rushed off.<br>"Will I see you tomorrow?" she asked, as Naomi was about five metres away. No reply. _Great,_ Emily thought,_fuck sake, Naomi. Give me a chance._

* * *

><p>Emily wandered into the almost run-down pub, following Katie, Pandora and Effy – the two other girls she shared a form with. She noticed Cook, Freddie and JJ at the bar, but no Naomi. Cook came over and gave them a warm welcome, before shouting at three other boys to get out. A couple of hours passed, and everyone bar Cook was having an awful time. Another twenty minutes passed and the front door of the pub opened, Emily looked over and saw Naomi walking through rather sheepishly.<br>"Ugh, great. It's the lesbian come to gay us up." Katie spat out, waiting for people to laugh. Upon hearing this, Emily sounded a rather harsh 'sh' to Katie, followed by "I've told you to fucking... Just leave it, okay!" before Naomi made her way over to the table they were all sitting at. Cook being Cook, made a joke about himself being able to cure Naomi's 'gayness' which everybody laughed at apart from Emily.  
>"Hey," she said trying to interrupt it, "look what I made." she pulled a cake out of her bag and handed it to Cook, before giving Naomi a small smile as a way of saying 'sorry'.<br>As they all decided to leave the pub, Naomi started to walk off in the opposite direction to everyone else. "Naomi, wait!" Emily called, trying to catch up with her. She rolled her eyes but didn't stop, "What?"  
>Emily was still chasing after her "Where are you going?"<br>"Home." Naomi stated sharply.  
>Emily paused, "Don't go." This made Naomi stop and turn around, "Why not?" she asked.<br>"I dunno." she paused again, "Because..." after not being able to finish her sentence, she just looked at Naomi gingerly who rolled her eyes.  
>"Why does your sister think <em>I'm<em> gay?" Naomi asked Emily, with a displeased look on her face.  
>"Sorry." was all Emily could reply with.<p>

Sighing, Naomi replied "See you around, Emily." and walked off. Which left Emily looking upset and disappointed so she turned around and started to walk back to the rest of the gang – none of which had noticed the two's disappearance. _Don't walk away, Emily, _the voice in her head said, _don't let her go._ Emily stopped for a few seconds, weighing up her options: chase after Naomi and get an explanation, or walk away with the others never knowing the answer.  
>"Naomi, wait, come back here!" she shouted after Naomi, as she was near one hundred yards away. "Naomi! Fuck's sake." she launched herself to a sprint, thinking Naomi hadn't heard her.<br>"Em, just leave me alone."  
>"No, Naomi you can't keep doing this to me! I want to talk to you."<br>"Look, Emily, what don't you get? I don't want to talk to you, I never want to talk to you. Jesus Christ, why is everyone so fucked up around here?" she cried with a hint of anger in her voice. "I'm sorry, but I can't do this right now."  
>"Fine," Emily retaliated, "I'm not going to drop it though. I'll still see you at college on Monday, and you can't get away from me as easily there." the two stopped in their tracks.<br>"Fuck." Naomi blurted out. "Fine. See you Emily."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Naomi had been dreading Monday morning every since Saturday evening when Emily told her she wouldn't be able to escape her. _Why me?_ She asked herself as she walked her bike down her driveway and onto the path and set off to college. When she got there she took her bike to the car park and placed it in one of the clamps and rushed into the main building before she could see anyone, or anyone could see her. And by anyone, she meant Emily.  
>Emily, however had been waiting in their form room for fifteen minutes, as she'd set off home early as this time her mother was taking them to college and she needed to be at work early. Naomi walked into form and sat down at the opposite end of the room to Emily, trying to keep her distance. Reaching into her bag, Emily pulled out her notebook and ripped a page out. She wrote something down on it quickly, folded it up and motioned to the people in front of her to pass it over the room to Naomi. When the note finally landed on Naomi's table she looked around, and once again, like the first day of college, Emily was staring at her. Looking down, she unfolded the note which read:<br>_ready to talk yet?  
><em>She rolled her eyes, pulled out her pen and replied:  
><em>depends on what you mean by yet.<br>_She handed it back to the boy who gave it her and he threw it to Emily. It missed the table and landed on the floor, next to Cook's foot as he was walking past Emily's desk – late as usual.  
>"What's this then, eh?" he smirked as he bent down.<br>"You fucking idiot." Emily spat at the boy who threw the note to her – a boy of which she didn't even know his name. She turned back to Cook and said, "Fuck's sake, give it here Cook. It's none of your business."  
>"Nah, Emz, come on. Let Uncle Cookie see this." he started to unscrew the piece of paper which had ended up in a ball when JJ interrupted, "Cook, give it back to Emily, it's rude to read something of which isn't meant to be seen by your eyes. If Emily wanted you to see it, she'd let you read it I'm sure." Cook just looked at JJ with a confused look on his face, threw the note back to Emily and patted JJ on the head and sat down next to Freddie who was at the table next to Emily.<br>"Thanks JJ." she said, with a small smile. To which Freddie said to JJ quietly, "Does she want you now too, JJ? Seeing as she looked at you _and_ smiled?" Cook and him laughed and watched JJ's face turn bright red. Emily motioned him to sit next to her, as Katie had decided to sit by another boy in the form, flirting with him madly.

* * *

><p>After nearly a whole day of trying to avoid Emily, Naomi thought she was safe and sat outside at lunch time, again by herself. She was smiling to herself as though she'd achieved something wonderful, until she saw Emily storming up toward her with a disapproving expression.<p>

"I told you I'd find you." she said firmly.  
>"Oh, hey Emily, nice to see you too. How are you, by the way?" Naomi said sarcastically.<br>"Cut the crap, Naomi."  
>"Sorry," Naomi said warily, "well, I'm here, you're here – let's talk. Go ahead."<br>"Oh, right, yeah. Erm, what?" Emily sounded dumbfounded when she said this.  
>"You said you wanted to talk, and that you'd find me today and talk to me. And now I'm ready, so go on."<p>

Emily looked shocked at Naomi was saying as if she had no idea what she was talking about, "Right, okay. What did you do this weekend?" she asked curiously.

"Well this isn't exactly what I thought you meant by talking..."  
>"Panda met a new kid yesterday, Thomas his name is. He needs help selling weed to pay some man whose house he's living in. We're all going to a party tonight, so you should come."<br>"What?" Naomi asked.  
>"Just, come. Okay? I'll explain when you get there. See you later." and with that, she walked off.<br>"What the..." Naomi said out loud to herself as she watched Emily walk off speedily, "well that was weird."

* * *

><p>Emily arrived at a car park with Katie, Pandora, Effy and Thomas, to find Cook, Freddie and JJ already waiting. Again, no Naomi as of yet which made the expression on Emily's face drop. She could hear Pandora saying something about 'Desperate Housewives' but couldn't make out what anyone was saying, as her mind was elsewhere. A loud 'Hi!' broke Emily's chain of thought as she recognised the voice and turned round to see Naomi closing in on the group.<p>

"Oh, Christ," Katie exclaimed, "not again. Who phoned her?" she asked Emily who sounded a quiet "please, Katie, don't."  
>"Hi, sorry, I couldn't find a bus... Said somebody needed a hand?" Naomi explained sweetly, not hearing what Katie had said.<br>"Yeah, you like giving hand, don't you Naomi?" Katie said nastily in response, at which everyone laughed again, bar Emily and Effy. Naomi's expression dropped, "See you." she said and started walking away. _Fuck's sake, every time._ She thought.  
>Emily snapped, "Fuck's sake! She didn't kiss me, okay?"<br>"Yes she did," Katie said, "she practically jumped o-" before she had finished, Emily interjected sharply, "I kissed her! I was drunk, and..." Naomi stopped upon hearing this and a little smile spread across her face, "someone gave me MDMA, and...I felt like fucking kissing someone! Satisfied?" she cried out at her sister, who looked disgusted. Cook, however thought it was hilarious, "I'm satisfied, yeah! Be even better if you showed us!"  
>Naomi had regained her place next to Effy, who consequently spat nastily at Cook, "Shut the fuck up Cook!"<p>

Emily looked at Naomi and Naomi returned her look with a small smile, and followed Effy down to the party which was underground. She had lost everyone once she'd entered the party, and after an hour or so decided to stop selling the drugs for a few minutes, and tried to find a bit of piece and quiet in a secluded area of the underground. She was happy that Emily had finally told the truth and unwillingly, she started to get butterflies in her stomach when she thought about it. _Fuck it, Naomi, what are you doing? You don't love her, you're not supposed to love her_ she thought to herself. She was about to move out of the small area and try to forget about Emily, when she heard a voice only a few inches behind her.

"How much you sold? I've done three bags – tenner each." Emily smiled as Naomi started to turn around.  
>"I don't even know why I'm fucking doing this." Naomi replied in a daze.<br>Emily paused quickly and said, "Thanks for keeping schtum."  
>"I don't care what your sister thinks." she said confidently.<br>"Yeah, well, I do so thanks anyway..." neither of them noticed Effy appear from around the corner, "I didn't take MDMA that night... I just wanted to kiss you," she confessed, "I want to kiss you now."  
>"You're gay?" Naomi asked with a disgusted look on her face.<br>"No, no I just..." she paused, "sorry." a sad expression took over her face.  
>"Yeah, me too." Naomi glared before she walked off.<br>"Shit," she said out loud and then upon noticing Effy she exclaimed another, "shit!"  
>A smirk spread across Effy's face, and before either of them could say anything Thomas burst in "Which are you?" he asked Emily.<br>"Gay," she replied and quickly corrected herself, "I mean, Emily!"

She ran off and Effy followed her. Not wanting to be near anyone, she gave Effy a warning glare which didn't scare her off. Emily ran outside and sat down with her back leaning on one of the walls. A single tear trickled down her left cheek, following the curves of her face gently. Effy carefully sat down next to her and took her right hand in hers. "I won't tell anyone, don't worry." she said and planted a light kiss onto Emily's head as she leaned down to place it on her left shoulder.

"Thanks, Eff." she replied softly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
><strong>

As Naomi sidled up to Pandora's door for her ever so child-like pyjama party she had no idea why she was there, and no idea what a pyjama party entailed. Sizing up Panda's house she let out a sigh that was followed with "Fucking hell." To make things even worse, Emily turned up moments later.

"Hi!" she exclaimed cheerfully, with a smile.

"Jesus." Naomi said under her breath and turned around to face her.  
>Filling the silence, Emily said "Never been to a pyjama party before, so I brought vodka, is that right?" Naomi shrugged "Dunno." and Emily continued, "I don't wear pyjamas..." hoping for a reaction out of Naomi she looked up and just got a cold "Right." from her.<p>

Naomi continued, "I don't know why she invited me anyway, I hardly know her."

"I asked her to invite you..."  
>"I thought we sorted this out." Naomi exclaimed before Emily interjected quickly, "No, I didn't mean like, well it doesn't hurt to get to know each other, does it? We're in the same class! We hang out for the next two years and-"<br>Naomi interrupted, "Are you gonna tell anyone you're gay any time soon?"  
>"What? I'm not! I'm not gay!" Emily almost shouted.<p>

"I'm telling you Em, you haven't thought this through, have you?" she said, kindly.

"No..."

With a sigh, Naomi uttered, "So can I just say again; me – not muff muncher, me – cock cruncher."

Emily chuckled to herself before saying, "You getting any cock?"

"I have done... Except he had erectile dysfunction. 17 times... I was getting tennis elbow, you know?" they both laughed at the phrase, and in doing so their eyes met. Both girls' knew the eye connection lasted longer than it should have, but neither shifted their eyes until a neighbour decided to interrupt.

Emily thought it was nice that Naomi was getting along with her, even if it was over a topic she didn't really want to talk about and didn't really have that much experience with. She looked down at Naomi's hands that were cradling some cans of lager and shifting around uncomfortably. She went to open her mouth when suddenly the door shot open and Pandora burst out to greet them, throwing their alcohol in the nearby flowerbed.  
>Once inside, Naomi felt a little uncomfortable as she knew none of the girls really liked her, apart from Emily, so as uncomfortable as it was to stick with Emily, she did so. But as the evening played its course, Naomi started to restrict herself from Emily, as now Katie decided she liked Naomi. Emily however had another idea. Naomi had gone downstairs to get more drinks and she'd followed her, meeting her in the living room when she returned.<br>Emily had wanted to kiss Naomi ever since she kissed her in secondary school, or tried to at least. But what Emily didn't know, was that Naomi, as reserved as she was, felt the same way. And as she returned with more drinks, she met Emily's gaze as they collided in the living room.

"So," she said as she broke the gaze, "what do you want, Emz? Pinot Grigio, or...cider oblivion?" her words were slurring as she realised she'd had a little too much to drink.

Emily's speech wasn't much better. The music was blaring and she could hardly hear herself think, "Anything...just give me a fucking...just, just give me..." she couldn't stop herself from staring at Naomi's lips. Naomi sensed this and tried searching Emily's eyes, but she couldn't meet them and before she knew it, Emily's lips were planted firmly onto hers. She didn't do anything; she didn't retract, she didn't kiss back, she just stood there in shock. When Emily pulled away, Naomi asked "Oh...it's only the drugs, right?" to which Emily nodded enthusiastically.  
>Now it was Naomi who reached in for a kiss off Emily; a kiss she was only too willing to reciprocate. This kiss lasted longer, each in turn pulling away for a bit of air before pulling away completely.<p>

"You liked that." Emily teased with a grin. To which Naomi replied, "You're gay." with a sly wink, and wandered off into the garden, leaving Emily a choice to follow her, which she immediately did.  
>The next day, they woke up with a banging headache, and to their surprise were in Naomi's bedroom. Not knowing how either of them got there, Naomi sat upright in her bed and gazed over to Emily. She reached her arm over and was about to brush the hair out of Emily's sleeping face that was covering her eyes – <em>Naomi what are you doing? You're not gay, you don't love her <em>the voice in her head snapped at her. Upon hearing this, she grabbed for her clothes and put them on swiftly and ran downstairs and into her garden.

Emily woke up twenty minutes later, in a daze, too wondering where she was. This was the first time she'd been to Naomi's house. Her room was just how she'd expected it to be, although there was no feminist posters hanging from the walls. When she stood up to look out the window, she realised she wasn't wearing a top or a bra, so reached quickly for her shirt to cover her up with. Noticing Naomi sitting in the garden, she walked downstairs quietly, as to not wake anyone seeing as it was 06:30AM. She dawdled up to Naomi, and when she was within a foot away from her, she stated, "I'll uh, go then?" Naomi didn't reply, just sounded a small grunt. "Fuck..." Emily exclaimed, "bye then."

When she got home, Katie and her younger brother James were arguing, which was nothing knew. Upon hearing Emily run up the stairs to their room, Katie followed her and slammed the door as she entered. "What the fuck?" she shouted across to Emily, who was as surprised to hear her shout at her as Katie was at how early Emily had decided to come home.  
>"What? Jesus Christ, Katie, keep it down would you, I've got a fucking headache."<br>"I fucking saw you two." she spat at her twin.

"What?" Emily said worriedly, "saw who, what?"  
>"You and Naomi! Fuck's sake, Emz! What were you playing at? Do you like girls, is that it?"<br>"Oh fuck off, Katie would you? I'm not in the mood for this right now." Emily retaliated, almost as hostile as Katie was. Just then, as if he knew Emily needed saving, James burst into the room and grabbed Katie from behind.  
>"Oh you fucking little- get back here!" Katie shouted to him, turned back to Emily and said, "this is not over Emz."<p>

Emily sighed and fell back onto her bed. She could smell Naomi on her shirt as she lifted it over her head. In doing so, she held the top to her nose for a while, just inhaling it slowly, until she finally drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note: I swear I won't keep using every episode, cause that'll get a little boring. It's just I want to use the important parts of the episodes. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: After the next chapter, it'll be less of what the episodes have in them, and more of my own story. It's just the forest scene is kind of important, as you all know...**

**Chapter 5 **

Emily had, once again, arrived at college early as her mother had dropped her and Katie off before heading to work that morning. She had taken it upon herself to stand at the top of the steps leading up to the college doors to wait and look out for Naomi who she hadn't heard from since the morning after Pandora's party.  
>Naomi was late for college and practically threw her bike into the car park and ran up the stairs. She spotted Emily looking out for someone and hid behind a big crowd of people. <em>Fuck's sake, she doesn't give up does she?<em> Hearing this in her voice, she made herself smile. Although it was annoying, that was one of the things Naomi liked about Emily – she, like Naomi, never gave up. Sure, they had different views on topics and weren't really into the same things, but there was something charming about her that she couldn't put her finger on.

* * *

><p>In assembly, Emily took it upon herself to go and sit next to Naomi, and make the first move – like always. Naomi brushed it off and tried to ignore her. The teachers were talking about electing a School President, and Emily, knowing Naomi quite well, knew she'd be good at it so tried to force her to do it.<p>

"You've got to be joking? I'm not gonna help run this place!" Naomi cried out as they walked through the corridors of the building.  
>"I don't get it, why not? You really care about this stuff?" Emily asked.<br>"What stuff?"  
>"Er, equality, environmentalism, feminism, I-don't-ever-want-to-shut-my-mouth-ism!" she joked.<br>"Great. You're making me sound great." snapped.  
>Emily's face dropped, but still she continued, "Come on. Come on, you know about politics, you're always talking about it."<br>Naomi turned to her and had a stern but friendly expression, "Emily. We've had about three conversations our entire lives – so the idea that you know I'm always talking about anything is a bit ridiculous." To this, Emily's face stayed unhappy and she replied with a short "Okay." and turned away.

* * *

><p>Emily knew that Naomi was a stern person, but she just wanted to soften her up a little bit. She knew that if she could break down the first barrier to Naomi's feelings, she could gain more trust off her, and in turn, her love. So she didn't stop. The day passed by quickly, and at the end of it, she had made her way to Naomi's house. She didn't have a lesson last period, whereas Naomi did, so she knew that she could make it to her house before she did.<br>Having had an awful day, Naomi stormed up into her room after fighting her way through a full house and saw there was another figure in the room, sitting down quietly at the edge of her bed. After acquainting each other with awkward small-talk, and Emily being shot down by Naomi to help run her campaign for School President, she stormed out of Naomi's room. Letting out a sigh, Naomi looked around her room before hearing the door spring open again.  
>"Just so you know," Emily cried sternly, "my first thought when I see you is not 'I want to fuck that girl.'"<br>"No. I, uh..." Naomi didn't know what to say.  
>"We've kissed – twice. It was nice. But it's also nice just being with you, when you're not being a prick that is." her eyes were harsh as she met Naomi's, whose were a little dazed and dumbfounded.<br>"Thanks." she said uneasily and tried not to catch Emily's gaze and looked down at her hands which were entwining between each other awkwardly.  
>"You should run for President because I think you'd be good at it. It's that simple, okay?" her tone was a little softer now, as she'd noticed the expression on Naomi's face.<p>

A small silence passed before Naomi replied, "Okay. Then you should...stay."

"Thanks," she said coolly, "I will."  
>The night had passed quickly once again as they'd been drinking vodka. Naomi found herself in the same position she had been in a few nights previous. She rolled over onto her right-hand side and saw Emily lying on the other side of the bed, still sleeping. This time, she reached over and stroked a few strands of her hair before realising what she was doing. <em>Damn it Naomi, you don't like girls. Get it out of your head. <em>"Fuck's sake." she said out loud, before leaving her bedroom and Emily in it, once again.

* * *

><p>When she got home that afternoon, she slammed her bedroom door, tears streaming down her face and fell onto her bed. She reached her covers to pull them over her and noticed a small post-it note which read:<br>_Emily Slept Here :-)  
><em>She held the note a while, then screwed it into a ball and threw it on the floor. She didn't need a reminder of the day she'd had – what with Emily making a fool of them both in front of the whole year. After calming down a little bit, she got up and picked up the note to examine it a little longer. She knew Emily was only trying to help her and she felt bad for snapping at her.

Worn out from crying all afternoon, she dozed off slowly and woke up in a haze the next morning with the post-it note stuck to her face which she ripped off immediately. Looking in the mirror, she noticed part of the note had rubbed off onto her cheek, and she was left with a faint 'Emily' on her right cheek. Trying to rub it off forcefully, she stopped and thought about Emily for a little while.

* * *

><p>Her phone rang from the other side of the room, and she ran to answer it before it stopped ringing, not looking to see who it was.<p>

_"Can we go somewhere?"_ the voice at the other end spoke. She knew instinctively who it was.  
>"<em>Where?"<br>__"Anywhere."_

**Author's Note: Having a quick break until next chapter, I'm sure no one is really reading this so it doesn't affect them, but oh well. Thanks for reading if you do! They're going to get more interesting, don't worry! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Thank you for all your comments, they're appreciated thoroughly :) and thank you for having the time to read this! This chapter I've started leaning more into my own story line, but still using similar scenes.**

**Chapter 6**

Ever since they'd arrived at the woods, all Naomi had wanted to do was kiss Emily. She told herself that she was being ridiculous and let the desire burn out. It kept creeping back up into her mind and every time Emily was within a foot of her, her stomach lurched and she could barely breathe. She tried not to make eye contact with Emily as she knew it would surely make her want to kiss her. Sitting down on the floor on the small blanket Emily had brought along in her bag, Naomi reached to but another stick onto the fire they'd made. The blanket was a little old and tatty – Emily had explained that she'd had the blanket for as long as she could remember – but Naomi did not mind one bit.

Emily sat down beside her and didn't say a word. Noticing Emily's vacant expression, Naomi tried to nudge her out of it, with a small smile whilst doing so. She didn't move and the expression on her face didn't move an inch.  
>"Em?" Naomi asked softly, searching for contact with Emily's eyes, "Em, you okay?"<br>Emily looked up and just stared. Naomi's heart wretched as the expression on the girl's face was heartbreaking. She turned towards Emily to get a better look at the girl and to try and assess the problem when suddenly Emily's head darted up and faced hers.  
>"Do you like me, Naomi?" her eyes shot right through Naomi's soul as she asked this question; one to which Naomi couldn't reply to, leaving her mouth wide open with no words escaping them. "I mean, like, do you like me?"<br>"Em..."  
>"Because, I like you, Naomi."<br>"I know." she said, finally.  
>"No you don't fucking know!" she shouted over the silence of the woods, "Nobody fucking understands that-" before she could finish Naomi had passed the 'personal bubble' and had locked her lips fiercely with Emily's.<p>

Emily's body surged with adrenaline and she pulled Naomi closer to her before tugging off Naomi's shirt forcefully, letting Naomi do the same to her. _It's now or never,_ she thought. Locking her arms behind Naomi's waist, she leaned in for another rushed kiss and pulled Naomi down on top of her. Wanting a faster pace, Emily rolled over on top of Naomi and kissed her again more tenderly than before.  
>"Wait!" Naomi said whilst holding Emily up with her hands on her collar bones. Emily's face had a confused expression and she waited for a reason.<br>Naomi sat up and removed her shirt, letting Emily do the same before returning to their earlier position.

Tracing the contours of Naomi's body with her trembling fingers, Emily had never felt more alive. She'd longed for this moment from the very first day she'd seen Naomi at college from across the room. Kissing the girl's body all over, Emily lowered herself further and further down Naomi's body, planting kisses each time she moved. Naomi's body numbed from the waist down. Tugging down at Emily's hair she let out a small groan. Thousands of thoughts were running through her mind – some not even processing properly as they raced around in a disorderly fashion. From that moment, she knew that Emily was all she'd ever wanted. All she'd ever needed.

* * *

><p>Emily rolled over, wiping a dry mound of spit off of her lips and noticed Naomi wasn't lying next to her. <em>For fuck's sake, not again,<em> she thought. Sitting up and looking around, she spotted Naomi at the top of the hill and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Twice!" she shouted as she started to make her way up the small hill, "You're going to do this to me twice!" Naomi chose to ignore her words, and carried on walking away with her bike in hand, "Naomi...no! You fucking stop right now!"  
>"What?" she snapped at the red-haired girl, unintentionally.<br>"Don't you dare leave me in your bed again." Emily had almost levelled herself with Naomi when Naomi darted off again, "I've got to go."

Emily paused for a matter of seconds and carried on chasing the girl. _Tell her, you prick,_ her voice sounded in her head. "I know you, Naomi. I know you're lonely." she sighed and with uncertainty she exclaimed, "I think you need someone to want you." a single tear drop rolled down Naomi's cheek. The barrier that she had built up for seventeen years had been torn down within seconds – and to her dismay, by a girl.

"Well, I _do_ want you. So...be brave...and want me back!" Emily's voice was hoarse as she called across to Naomi. She fell to her knees in a flood of tears after watching the girl she loved walk away from her. For all she knew, this would be the last time she would see Naomi, and she was torn in pieces that they were ending on these terms.

* * *

><p>Naomi had made her way up the road and around the corner when she felt her stomach lurch again, and her heart had rapid shooting pains passing through it. Her mind was playing over Emily's statement, <em>"so...be brace...and want be back!"<em> over and over again. She was fighting with her body against her heart. Her hands soared through her hair, which was bedraggled and wet from the previous night, and she screamed out through the treetops. After throwing her bike down at the side of the ride, she turned on her heel and ran back down the hill to Emily, who was sitting on the blanket, knees tucked up tight into her body and her head buried in them.

She felt a warm hand wrap around her wrist, caressing the inside on her palm lovingly. She looked up, and saw Naomi, just inches away from her own self. The other hand wrapped affectionately around her back and she was pulled toward Naomi's body softly. When her head was pressed against Naomi's chest, listening to the girl's heartbeat, she let out another heartfelt sob which made Naomi sink into Emily even more so.  
>Placing Emily between her spread legs, she used both hands steady the shaking girl and let her hands run lovingly over her tangled hair, then planted a soft, long kiss into Emily's head. Emily took this motion to say <em>"It's okay, I've got you."<em>

**From the next chapter, there won't be many references to what happened in the series. I wanted to involve the forest scene first, though, before I carried on into my own story.  
><strong>**Thanks again for reading, I'll try not to disappoint!**_**  
><strong>  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: So I started my own story line here, hope you like it. The next few chapters will be more detailed, so please be patient!**

**Chapter 7**

Walking up to the entrance of the common room, Naomi stopped to stare through one of the windows. She let out a loving smile as she saw Emily, sitting on the chairs next to Pandora and JJ, laughing hysterically. She was so beautiful when she laughed, Naomi thought. The way her head titled back a little and leaned slightly to the left was endearing and Naomi was left enchanted. Her heart felt as if it was going to leap through her ribcage and through her chest as Emily lifted up her head after silence from the laughter fell. Time had slowed down in those few seconds as she lifted up her head that had a sweet smile positioned on her face. Naomi lost her breath and coughed, trying to regain it, which made Emily laugh.

Seeing Naomi watch her, like Emily had done so many times previous to this occasion, made Emily's body warm all over. It seemed it was now Naomi chasing Emily, not the other way around. After Naomi had recovered from her outburst, she made her way into the common room with an embarrassed look on her face. This made her all the more admirable, Emily thought as she watched her make her way over to the chairs opposite her. The two made eye contact and Emily bit her lip trying to stop herself from giggling which consequently made both her and Naomi fall into a small private laugh.

* * *

><p>It had been a while since the whole group had been together, so to be sitting in the park on a sunny day was something Emily and Naomi were all too happy to comply with. Unfortunately for Emily, Naomi wasn't ready to show everybody that she had feelings for Emily, so she sat the opposite side of the circle to her.<p>

Effy and Katie had been eye-balling the girls ever since they'd arrived at the park. After Emily had confessed that she'd wanted to kiss Naomi, Effy had made it her duty to watch any move they made together, to see if there was a feeling present that Naomi reciprocated. Without a doubt, it was undeniable that Naomi's feelings for Emily were apparent. Katie however, did as best she could to deliver a scornful look at Naomi every time she was with her. She hadn't been overly pleased with both Emily or Naomi after seeing the two kiss at Pandora's party, and she wasn't scared to show it.

Naomi looked down to check the time on her watch and as she lifted her head up, she looked around and saw Katie staring at her with daggers for eyes. She could feel them stabbing through her skin, kneading deeper and deeper the longer Katie looked. Her scornful gaze was interrupted by JJ creating a giant flame right in front of their eyes – which Naomi was thankful for.

* * *

><p>"Emily!" Effy called across to Emily as the group were walking back home.<br>Emily turned around and stopped, waiting for Effy to catch up with her. She was at the back of the group with Pandora, who she ushered to move further forward once Emily had arrived. "Hey, what's up?"  
>The skinny brown-haired girl titled her head to the right and looked at Emily before licking her lips. Emily shifted her eyes awkwardly around until Effy said something, "So she likes you, huh?" raising an eyebrow.<br>"Um, I dunno, I guess- I mean, I think so. Hope so." she said with uncertainty in her voice, which made a smirk on Effy's face form. "She does." she replied to Emily, and with that she was off.

Naomi had seen the two's interaction and slowed down to level herself with Emily. She had a worried look on her face and asked, "What was- what did Eff...want?"  
>"Don't worry, she won't tell anyone."<br>"Tell anyone what? Does she- what? She _knows!_" Naomi said, a little louder than she'd wanted, catching the rest of the group's attention.  
>"Keep it down, eh, Naoms?" Cook called back from the front of the crowd whilst returning to tell an awful joke to Freddie and JJ.<br>"Sorry," she said under her breath, "sorry Em. It's just, I'm not comfortable with, well, you know."

Emily stopped and rested a hand firmly on Naomi's right shoulder. Alarming her, she too stopped and was jolted backwards. Emily motioned her to follow her down a side-street, mouthing that no one would notice if they were to leave. However, Effy, with her keen eye, was watching every move. Catching her eye, Emily bit her lip and watched as Effy tapped her nose with her finger. _It'll be our little secret._

"Emily, where are you taking me?" Naomi cried as she was being dragged along by Emily, who was running hurriedly down the alleyway. She stopped and pinned Naomi to the wall, resting both hands either side of Naomi's head; her face inches away from Naomi's.

Naomi looked a little shocked, and was about to open her mouth to say something when Emily cut in, "Will you ever be ready, Naomi? Will you ever be ready to tell people that you love a girl...that you love _me?_" her face was stern, but she wasn't angry.  
>"I, uh...well, I'm not sure Em. I don't know how people will react." her eyes flitted desperately to each of Emily's eyes. Emily didn't move and her faced leaned in closer to Naomi, hands still tightly locked onto the wall.<br>"Naomi, please. I'm begging you. I can't keep hiding it any more." now, her eyes were overwhelmed with sorrow and plea.  
>"Em..." her head dropped and tears started forming in her eyes. When she lifted her head up, Emily cupped her face with her hands and levelled their eyes. "What is there to be afraid of?" she asked quietly.<br>Naomi couldn't help but let out another sob before saying, "What if people won't accept me? Emily, what if they reject me- us?"  
>"They won't, Naomi, they won't." tears were starting to fill Emily's eyes now too and her voice started to crack.<p>

Naomi bit her lip and searched Emily's eyes thoroughly, she then proceeded to embrace the girl in a warm, loving hug. She held on so tight that she thought it would be impossible to let go of the girl who she loved more than she'd realised until this point – until Emily spoke her next words.

"I'll protect you."

Emily felt Naomi pull out of the hug and she was worried that what she had said had disheartened Naomi. But to her surprise, Naomi looked deep into her eyes and just nodded, bringing a smile to Emily's face which Naomi couldn't help reciprocate the gesture. Emily wiped the tears from her cheeks and proceeded to do the same to Naomi.

"Okay." was all Naomi said after pulling Emily in for another warm embrace.

**Again, thank you for reading; I appreciate it so much. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Thanks for your feedback, I know this story isn't exactly the most popular one out there, so I'm really thankful for all your feedback. I hope you enjoy this installment of the story!**

**Chapter 8**

College had officially broken up for the summer and, obviously, everyone was thrilled. The group had planned numerous parties and events where they could get mindlessly drunk or high. Some of the group were more reserved about the parties though, but didn't mention it. Emily was more thrilled than the rest of the group as it meant she got to spend time with Naomi without having to hide it from their friends. The girls hadn't told their friends about their relationship yet, but Emily was planning on doing so at a party that was happening that evening at a nearby house. Naomi was still nervous at the prospect of outing their relationship, but after she'd replayed Emily saying _"I'll protect you."_ over in her head time and time again, she decided to trust Emily and let their relationship become public.

* * *

><p>Naomi woke up early after having a nightmare that she'd rather forget:<p>

"_Emily? Emily?" she was calling through the thickened smoke as she let herself into the flat. "Emily where are you?" _

_Naomi threw her bags down by the dining table frantically as she saw smoke coming from the closed door of the bedroom they shared. As she reached for the door knob to turn it, it was boiling hot and it burnt her hand, "Fuck!" Pulling her sleeve over her hand, she turned the knob but the door wouldn't budge. Shaking it roughly repeatedly she cried out; frustrated at herself for not being able to open the door._

"_EMILY!" she shouted seeing the smoke seep through the cracks around the door in a ghostly fashion._

_She launched herself at the door in the hope of knocking it down to reach Emily. After thrusting her frame at the door several times, all the energy in her body had been released and she fell down limply to the ground._

_"Emily! Can you hear me? EMILY?" her voice was barely there from screaming so much, on top of the smoke creeping its way into her lungs.  
>She reached for her mobile to dial 999 and waited impatiently for a voice to appear at the other end.<br>"POLICE, AMBULANCE, THE FIRE DEPARTMENT- I DON'T CARE, MY HOUSE IS ON FIRE AND MY GIR- MY FRIEND IS TRAPPED IN MY ROOM, I NEED YOU TO COME AND HELP NOW! I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG SHE'S BEEN IN THERE AND I- FUCK. COME NOW." hanging up on them without stating her details. _

_After a long five minutes banging at the door, Naomi couldn't keep herself upright much longer, and fell down to the ground in floods of tears. Muffled voices were calling in the distance and suddenly there was a figure coming towards her. She was in a daze and couldn't function properly – the next thing she knew, she was outside on the street covered in a blanket with an oxygen mask on her mouth. She snapped back into reality when she saw a middle-aged fireman running hurriedly out of the flat carrying a small-framed girl who didn't seem to be moving.  
><em>

_"EMILY!" Naomi lurched up from sitting down and tried to run over to Emily, when she felt strong hands wrap around her waist pulling her back. "Get _off _me you fucking prick! Get off, get OFF!" she turned round to hit the person and stopped, noticing a familiar face. It was Cook – the last person she'd expect to see there. "Cook! Please...let me go I need to see _Emily_!" with this he let her go and she ran over to the girl who they'd lowered to the ground. Another man tried stopping her as she ran over, but she shook him off, shouting that she needed to see her girlfriend._

_A paramedic arrived shortly after and tried to revive Emily as she wasn't breathing. Naomi sat down beside her and held her right hand in both of hers, squeezing it firmly. "Emily...please. Please wake up, it's me." she couldn't stop her uncontrollable crying and kept her eyes fixated on the other girl's face.  
>Ten minutes passed by rapidly and no luck was present in getting Emily breathing again. The paramedics were about to give up trying – sending Naomi a look that she knew meant bad knews – when suddenly Emily coughed and pulled herself up to be sick. Naomi wailed out in relief and pulled Emily into her arms. "Careful." a stern voice from behind her called, which Naomi instinctively chose to ignore.<br>_

_Naomi heard Emily mumble something and removed her tight grasp from her so Emily could repeat it.  
><em>_"Naoms..." she said in a whisper, "I'll always be there to protect you." a tear dropped down from Naomi's cheek onto Emily's and she looked up at Naomi and smiled. _

_Naomi was thankful that Emily was breathing and didn't for one second want to let go of her. Emily lifted her hand slowly – a painful look covered her face – and cupped one of Naomi's hands. With a tight squeeze, her head fell to the left and her tightened grip loosened slowly.  
><em>

"_Emily...? EMILY? Oh, fuck not again. EMILY!" Naomi screamed out, grabbing the attention of the fellow people crowded around them._

Then before she knew it, she was awake, sweat dripping down her forehead and her heart beating fast. Checking around her room to see if there was any evidence of a fire, she managed to slow her heart rate down to a normal speed and stood up to get dressed. That nightmare was something she wanted to forget as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>Emily's phone rang but she couldn't find it. Throwing all her clothes off of her bed and removing the duvet cover, she found it wedged under her pillow. "Hello?" she answered.<br>"I thought I'd lost you." came a sob through the other end of the phone.  
>"What? Naoms...what are you talking about?" Emily was confused and passed it off as Naomi possibly being hungover.<br>"I don't want to lose you. Do you- do you hear me?"  
>"Naomi, you're scaring me. What's happened?"<br>"Just, Em...promise me. Promise me I'll never lose you. Please." Naomi was still crying, but her voice was harsh.  
>"Look, Naomi – I said I'd protect you, that means staying with you forever. I won't leave you, I promise." Emily's heart was racing – she had never heard Naomi like this before; so scared and vulnerable. She promised herself from now on, that she'd never let Naomi feel like that and she would try her hardest to keep her happy every single day.<p>

A silence drew over both of them. Emily was waiting for Naomi to reply and she didn't want to break the silence. It was a comfortable silence; a silence that she could bear. Eventually, a sigh sounded through the phone which was closely followed by Naomi saying, "Okay. Thanks." Emily smiled and bit her lip hearing the pause Naomi was taking before speaking again, "I'll see you in a few minutes."

Before Emily could ask _"where?"_ Naomi had hung up. She chuckled to herself and looked at a picture of Naomi on her phone she'd taken one day in the park. _She'll be the death of me, _she thought to herself jokingly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I know I keep saying thank you, but I mean it - so thank you. Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days, I've been a little busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter though.**

**Chapter 9**

Slipping her hand under Emily's, entwining their fingers, Naomi inhaled and exhaled heavily, staring at the front door of an abandoned-looking building. Emily squeezed her hand as if to say _"it'll be okay."_ before walking up the dark pathway leading up to the building. As the two moved closer they could hear the music blaring through the thick walls along with a loud blur of people shouting. Emily pushed the door open roughly after pushing two times previous having no luck. On the other side of the door was a familiar face.

"Ah, girls, all right?" Freddie shouted to them over the deafening music – music that Naomi thought was just various noises mixed together; which in a way, it was.  
>"Hey, Freds."<br>"Hi, you alright?" Naomi said in simultaneous timing to Emily, which made the girls laugh quietly.  
>"Katie's through there, Em. She wants to talk to you or something. I couldn't really understand her...she's a bit...high, you know?" he said with a little smirk. He hadn't noticed the girls holding hands, so Naomi relaxed a little.<br>"Oh, great." she said, rolling her eyes.

Freddie raised his eyebrows and smiled, and with that he left to rejoin the party.

"What do you think she wants?" Naomi asked Emily straining her voice.  
>"I don't know. Let's go find out." she replied and tugged on Naomi's hand.<p>

They made their way through the mesh of people, none of which they recognised, and when they saw Katie and Thomas and JJ from across the room Naomi released her hand from Emily's grip. This made Emily stop and turn around, flashing Naomi a confused look. She chose to ignore it and carried on to her sister with Naomi following closely behind. As the three saw them move closer, Thomas stood up and greeted them.

"Emily! Naomi! Hello, so glad you could make it." a large grin spread across his face and he continued to pull them both in for a hug – a little tighter than they'd anticipated.  
>The girls waved to JJ and he smiled back sweetly. Emily didn't say anything, but she'd noticed a small piece of food wedged in between the brackets of his braces.<p>

"EMILY!" Katie shouted as she stood up, stumbling over the table. She draped herself over her sister and gave Naomi an evil look before straitening herself out.  
>"What do you think you're doing?" she said, making her way over to a rather confused Naomi.<br>"Excuse me?" she replied looking at Emily for an answer.  
>"What the <em>fuck<em> do you think you're doing, Naomi?" her face was inches away from Naomi's which made the blonde-haired girl step back gingerly.

"Katie, leave her alone." Emily said firmly whilst grabbing her sister's arm to pull her away.  
>Brushing her off, Katie continued, "I thought you weren't a fucking lesbian? I thought you were normal!"<p>

"Wh- I'm not...I am normal!" Naomi spat out quickly.

Emily noticed the fear in Naomi's eyes and interrupted, "Katie, fuck off, will you? If you have something to say, say it to me not Naomi."  
>Hearing this, Katie turned around slowly and squared up to her sister who was a little taller than herself. "All right, Emzy, I will. I guess I'll start with asking <em>'what the <em>fuck_ do you think you're doing with Naomi? With a girl?' _huh?"  
>"Drop it Katie. You're making a fool of yourself." Emily said coolly.<br>"Answer my question, you little bitch." she pushed Emily's shoulders whilst saying this making the girl unsteady on her feet.  
>"Fuck you!" Emily pushed her sister back violently.<br>"Emily!" Naomi said, trying to stop her from making a scene. But it was too late, a small group of people had gathered around to watch the two girls fight and the music had been turned down so it was almost mute.

"Oh, nice!" Cook shouted through the silence and laughed, "take your tops off girls, make this fight a little more interesting!"  
>"I'm not taking anything off with these two here." Katie spat at him viciously.<p>

Emily slapped her sister across the face in anger at what she'd just heard her say. Emily didn't mind her sister insulting her (she'd put up with it for seventeen years) but she would be damned if her sister would insult Naomi. This forced the girls into a full-blown physical fight; pulling each other's hair, pushing one an other over, slapping each other in the face.

Seeing this made Naomi feel dizzy. She knew Emily loved her, but she didn't know how much. She flashed Emily a look and Emily knew; just in one look, she knew. _I love you._

Their gaze was interrupted when Katie pushed Emily into the table and with a loud crash, everything shattered bringing them both back into reality. Tears started streaming down Emily's face and looking over to Naomi, she could see her eyes were filled too. Katie snapped out of 'destroy mode' and went back into 'sisterly love mode'. Seeing her sister on the floor crying, destroyed, she bit her lip and knelt down laying a hand on her sister's leg. Emily looked up and met Katie's eyes. A sadness filled both Emily's and Katie's hearts and Katie reached her hand out to lift her sister up.

The crowd had grown and were still as silent as before. The girls stood up and paused for a minute, thinking over what had just happened.

"Emz...I'm-"  
>Emily interrupted quickly, "Katie... I can't stand this. I'm a person." she looked around trying not to catch anyone's eye-line. She looked back up to Katie and continued, "I'm not you." she waited for her sister to acknowledge her. After waiting a painful few seconds, Katie finally reacted.<br>"I know."  
>Emily tucked a strand of hair hanging down over Katie's brow behind her sister's ear, her eyes flitting back and forth from her sister's eyes.<br>"You have to understand, Katie...I love you. And I'll never _really_ leave you...but I can't fix this." she paused and sighed, biting her lip. "I like girls. No...I like _a girl. _No." she shook her head, frustrated with herself for not saying what she really meant. "I love her. Okay? I love..." she looked past her sister over to the figure standing a few metres away which was separated from the rest of the crowd, pointed and said, "...her."

Neither Naomi or Emily broke their eye-line for a moment. Everybody turned to look at Naomi, but she couldn't see them. She had blurred everybody out and could only see Emily standing there in front of her, as bright as anything. Her heart ached more heavily than it had ever done before. She knew that she couldn't hide it any more; she couldn't hide her love for a girl. A girl who was standing there, so vulnerable, in front of a crowd of people proclaiming her love for her. Emily swallowed and looked back to Katie.  
>"Okay?" she plead her sister.<br>Katie knew that this was a heart-felt plea; she'd never heard her sister's voice sound so sincere. She waited and thought hard about what her was sister was asking her. With a shrug she replied, "Okay."

Naomi reached out her hand and waited for Emily to come to her. When she did, Naomi pulled her into a tender hug, filled with a mix of emotions. Feeling Emily so worn out and destroyed crumble into her arms, Naomi knew that she never wanted to let go off her. She placed a gentle kiss on the girl's forehead and moved her gaze over to Katie. She sent a message through her eyes which Katie knew meant that she needed to accept it. Acknowledging this, Katie never said a word but just nodded to Naomi and walked off. As the girls retracted from the hug a small applause started which was started by JJ. The girls had almost forgotten about the other people in the room and snapped back into reality.

"Thank you." Emily said quietly, looking Naomi in the eyes.

"What for?"  
>"For being there."<p>

"You're welcome." she said whilst closing her eyes to strain the tear out that was clouding her vision. She lowered her head to meet Emily's ear with her mouth, "It's my turn to protect you now."

* * *

><p>Emily woke up and to her surprise was in her own bed in her own house. She'd been so used to staying in Naomi's bed, it was almost unknown grounds when she was in her own room. Rolling over to her right, she looked to see if Katie was still asleep. Her sister was sat upright on her bed, looking at Emily – <em>she must have been watching me sleep,<em> she thought. Sitting up, she opened her mouth to say something but Katie sounded first.

"Katie schum." she said lowering her head in shame.

Emily stood up and walked over to her sister, before saying anything she bent down and hugged her. "Emzy schum."

"Look out the window." Katie told Emily with a faded smile on her face.

Obeying her sister's wish, Emily knelt on Katie's bed and reached over to the window sill and leaned her hands on it to steady herself.

Naomi.

**I know I said I wouldn't put much of the episodes in in the later chapters, but I really liked that scene and I thought it was important, so I just kind of changed the scene. Let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoy this chapter! It's a little bitty...but it's okay. Thank you all again for your kind reviews. I'll write the next chapter tomorrow. :)**

**Chapter 10**

College was starting again after the weekend and the group decided they wanted to do something special before they returned. JJ had suggested a quiet meal among the friends and, obviously, everybody shot that idea down. When Cook had proposed another 'piss up' Effy had said no because that's what they always did, the group where stunted and didn't have a plan. Emily leaned over and whispered something to Naomi. Effy was watching the two closely as she had been doing ever since Emily had made the mistake of telling her subconsciously that she liked Naomi. She noticed the girls smiling and Naomi nodding her head gently at what Emily had said.

"What's it to be then, girls?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as she often did.  
>Naomi nudged Emily to encourage her to speak, "Well, we thought... Well, I did, just..."<br>"Come on, muff muncher spit it out!" Cook called to the girls from where he and Freddie were playing football close by. All the girls sent him an evil glare until finally he said, "All right, sorry Emz, eh? We good?" finishing with a cheeky smile.  
>"Yeah, whatever. Well, how about we go away for the weekend? To Wales or something...or somewhere else, you guys can choose. Naoms and I just thought it would be a fun thing to do. What do you think?" she asked the group hesitantly.<p>

The rest of the group looked around at each other exchanging thoughtful glances. After waiting what seemed like an eternity to Emily, a voice eventually reciprocated to the question.

"Brilliant!" he said with a beaming smile.  
>"Yeah, yeah, top idea Em. Nice one." Cook said, more appreciatively than last time.<br>"Sounds good to me guys." Freddie chipped in.  
>As Effy was considered the leader of the group, they all waited silently for her verdict. What Effy says, goes. She shrugged after looking around the group for a final time and said "Why not?" slowly forming a grimace that spread across her face like dark smoke slowly filling a room.<p>

* * *

><p>"WOOH! ROAD TRIP!" Cook shouted down the street to the girls, who were waiting by Effy's mum's car, whilst wrapping either arm around Freddie and JJ who were at his sides.<br>"For fuck's sake, is he going to be like this the whole way there?" Katie said angrily to Pandora and Effy who were standing closest to her.  
>"I've never been on a road trip! Have you? Eff? Have you?" Pandora pestered Effy who, in turn, decided to ignore the question as she eyed up Cook and Freddie who were homing in on them.<br>"Emily? Naomi? Have you?" Pandora moved on to asking the others.  
>Not wanting to be rude, Emily replied hastily, "No, Panda, I haven't. Have you Naoms?" she asked the girl standing on her right with a quick nudge to her ribs.<br>"What? Uh, no, no I haven't. It should be...fun. I guess." she replied to Emily but seemed miles away in her thoughts.

The gang bundled into the old BMW. Katie pushed her way to the car first so she could get the passenger seat next to Effy, whilst the rest of the group bunched together in the back. Naomi and Emily cuddled together in the back seats with Pandora and Freddie, whilst JJ, Thomas and Cook sat in the boot. Still trying to be subtle, Emily moved her arm around the back of Naomi and rested it on the girl's right hip. Although Naomi wanted to be subtle, she couldn't help but grab Emily's left hand with her own and rest it in her lap whilst rubbing her thumb lovingly over Emily's knuckles. Every time Naomi did this, it comforted Emily and made her relax. However she wasn't relaxed for long. She looked up into the rear-view mirror of the car and saw her sister staring at the two through it. Feeling uncomfortable, she removed her arm from behind Naomi and released her hand and sat up straight. Naomi saw Katie staring at them and looked back to Emily.

"You're the one who wanted to make this public." she whispered spitefully into Emily's ear, staring at Katie the whole time. "Why force me to out myself with you, when you're too afraid to show you love me yourself. You're a crap lesbian aren't you?"

Emily looked at Naomi and screwed her eyebrows together tightly and shook her head as a gesture to say _"What the fuck are you talking about?"_

"It's a joke, Em." Naomi finished with.  
>"Fuck's sake, Naomi!" Emily cried out, a little louder than she had intended to which made the other voices in the car stop momentarily. "Sorry..."<br>"Fuck off." Naomi said viciously.  
>"Naoms... Come on, I said I'm sorry."<br>"Look, Emily...fuck's sake, you're the one who said we need to be open with our relationship, yet when your sister looks at us for holding hands you cower away like a fucking abused puppy."

Emily hadn't heard Naomi's tone sound so harsh for a long time and it caused a knot in her gut to form that made her lurch forward. She knew Naomi had a short fuse, but she didn't realise it was this short.

"Ladies, ladies...now now, come on! How about a bit of magic to lighten the mood?" JJ interjected cheerfully, hoping to distract from the argument.  
>"Fuck off a bit J, all right?" Freddie said to JJ over his shoulder, which Emily was more harsh than it needed to be.<br>"It's all right Fred. Thanks JJ." Emily said forcing a small smile before turning back to Naomi, "sorry."

The car journey was quiet for a further forty minutes until they saw a sign for Wales – _Croeso i Gymru. _The group had each in turn tried to pronounce the sign, apart from Emily and Naomi, all of which had failed. Emily set her eyes on Naomi flickering her eyes up and down from her eyes to her mouth in the hope of Naomi turning to face her. She didn't.

"Uh, Katie..." Effy said, breaking Emily's gaze on Naomi, "You do know where we're going, right?"  
>"Of course I do! Fuck, Effy, do you think I'm some sort of retard or something? Jesus."<br>"All right...well which way is it?" she said, raising her eyebrow and looking over to her.  
>"Uh..well..."<br>"Fuck's sake Katie, honestly. Give me the fucking map." Emily said across the car.

Thomas noticed Naomi staring at Emily as she'd leant forward to take the map off her sister. He watched as her eyes – like Emily's previously had been doing – were flickering up and down the girl's body. After analysing Naomi, he leant over the seat and whispered in her ear.  
>"She loves you, you know. A lot."<br>"How would you know, Thomas? You barely know her."  
>"She looks at you like I look at Panda." he looked over to Pandora who was laughing carelessly with Freddie and Cook.<br>"Sorry, Thomas." Naomi apologised kindly.  
>"It's not me you should be apologising to Naomi. There is somebody else who needs it more." he said gesturing toward Emily who was laughing with her sister and Effy. Naomi nodded and gave Thomas a little smile.<p>

Emily turned around briefly and was still laughing. When she caught eye-line with Naomi her face dropped and she stopped laughing. She looked down before returning to lock eyes with Naomi. Feeling a shiver creep up her spine, Naomi jolted and sent Emily an apologetic smile; a smile which Emily didn't receive because she had turned to join her sister and Effy again.

* * *

><p>When they reached to the camp site the sky was beginning to darken, so they immediately lit a fire after gathering a pile of sticks. Cook had attempted to make fire the old-fashioned way which was failed miserably. Eventually he gave up and let Freddie light it with his lighter. They had decided to stay at the camp site the whole night and explore the rest in the morning. Emily was having trouble constructing her tent – she was the last one putting up a tent and no one had offered to help – so Naomi wandered over to lend a hand.<p>

"Need any help?" she asked warily.  
>"No. I'm fine. I can do it. It'll be up soon." she said through gritted teeth.<br>"Are you sure? 'cause you've been at it for a while now and I'm pretty sure you've got the poles in the wrong holes and-"  
>Emily interrupted before Naomi could finish, "Look Naomi, I'm fine I can do it. I've just gotta change this pole...with...this one..." she was struggling with the poles as she was talking to Naomi, "and then...put it in this one. See, it's looking better already! Now I just have to- oh for <em>fuck's<em> sake! Fucking hell. Bastard!" the tent had collapsed and the poles were sticking up in disarray. "Fucking hell. What the fuck am I supposed to do now?" she looked over to Naomi with a twinge of hatred in her eyes.  
>"I said I'd help you, Em, didn't I?" she said screwing up her face.<br>"I don't _want_ your help Naomi."  
>"Oh, right. Great. So, what, if JJ wanted to help...or Panda. Would you let them?"<br>"Yeah. But they're not going to, are they? So I've got to do it on my own."  
>"Fuck's sake Emily." Naomi snapped, "Look, I'm sorry for what happened in the car. I'm sorry I snapped. Fucking hell. I'm sorry for everything. Sorry that I always fuck everything up." the girls just looked at each other for a while in silence, both in shock of Naomi's outburst. Naomi sighed and slowed down her speech as she made her way closer to Emily. She reached for the girl's hands and continued, "Emily, you're- wait, no, I'm- no... Fuck." she let go of Emily's hands and hit herself on her forehead. "I just wanted to say...that... Well, I know I've fucked you up in the past, and I still continue to do so – sometimes without meaning to – but you're still...you're..." she bit her lip and looked around to see if anyone was watching them, "I care about you so much, Em. I know I was reserved at first, but I don't wanna be anymore, I don't – honestly." a tear rolled down her cheek and Emily swallowed and tried to stop her eyes from tearing up. "I'm proud to be with you, and I want you to be proud of being with me and not hide it when your sister looks at us."<br>"I am, Naoms... I am proud of you." Emily cut in quickly.  
>"Yeah, wait Emz, let me finish. I told you that it was my turn to protect you now...so...so let me. Let me look after you. Let me put up this fucking tent for you!" pointing to the tent she let out a tear-filled laugh which put a smile on Emily's face. "Em, I l-"<br>"I love you Naomi." Emily said before Naomi could finish her sentence.  
>"Snap." Naomi retaliated.<p>

Emily let her body fall into Naomi's as Naomi wrapped her arms around her back. She lifted her arms up to cradle Naomi's neck and nestled her head firmly into Naomi's chest, listening to her heartbeat.

"Let's just stay like this for a while." she proposed. She felt Naomi's head nod but she didn't say anything. "I'll sleep in your tent."

**I guess I could have made it more detailed, but I'm tired, so sorry I haven't. Hope you enjoyed it though.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated the last couple of days, I've been busy again. Here's the next one. It's a little crappy but I plan to write the rest a lot better.**

**Chapter 11**

When she woke up, Naomi felt Emily on her body and looked down. Her head was leaning on Naomi's chest which made it hard for Naomi to move without waking her. She held Emily's head in her hands as she stood up so it wouldn't thud on the ground under her. She grabbed her clothes and a packet of cigarettes and unzipped the tent before looking to see if anyone was around. The walk through the camp site at 5AM was cold and breezy, but still, Naomi needed the toilet and didn't want to stop until she could find one.

"All right, pretty lady?" a group of men had approached her and the leader of the group had spoken. "What are you doing out here by yourself so early in the morning eh? Don't want to get a cold now, do you?" his hand brushed her jaw and grabbed her chin in between his thumb and index finger. She tried to pull away but he centred her face up to his.  
>"Leave me alone. I said fuck off!" Naomi tried to step back but he grabbed her arms and thrust her body into his.<br>He leaned over and whispered into her ear, "Come on darlin', it won't take long. I'll be quick for ya." he said as he trailed his fingers up Naomi's legs and over her hips and across to the buttons of her shorts.  
>"<em>Get off me!<em>" she screamed freeing herself from the man's grip. He must have been holding on to her more firmly than she thought because as she freed herself she fell to the ground.

She straightened her clothes out and returned her eyes to the group of men and saw a familiar face standing behind them in a hooded top.

When she woke up, Emily couldn't feel Naomi underneath her. _Oh fuck,_ she thought, _not again!_ She threw a top on over her and left her bottom half bear apart from her underwear and ran out of the tent screaming Naomi's name.

"What the fuck's going on?" Freddie asked, popping his head out of one of the tents.  
>"Naomi's gone." she called frantically.<br>"You sure she's not just gone for a piss or something? The toilets are quite far away you know, Em." then before she could say anything, Freddie had pulled his head back in the tent.  
>"Fuck...the toilets." she said out loud and ran back to her tent.<p>

Emily pulled a pair of shoes out from under her bag – or what she thought was a pair; one was Naomi's shoe and another was her own. Emily had always wondered how Naomi found it so easy to walk around barefoot, even over stones, but it was another thing that Emily loved about her – she shoved them onto her feet and ran through the camp site. She found it strange that at 5:30AM so many people were already out of bed and cooking breakfast. She had no idea where she was going, but she continued her path and sprang into a run.

"Naomi! Naomi! Where the fuck are you?" she called out as she ran into the town. _There's got to be a fucking toilet block around this fucking place somewhere, _she thought. "Naomi! Where the fu-" her body and her speech stopped simultaneously. In the distance she saw dark figures. Amongst them was a light-haired figure. _Oh fuck...oh fucking hell! Shit!_ Emily forced herself into a sprint and whilst doing so, she caught her leg on a piece of metal that was sticking out of the gate she was standing by. "For _fuck's _sake, that's just fucking great." the blood was pouring out quite fast but she needed to get to Naomi. She pulled the hood over her head and limped off down to where the figures were based.  
>"Emily...no! Don't! They'll hurt you." Naomi screamed out as she pulled herself up and lunged toward Emily.<br>"Ah, another one has decided to join us now. How brilliant! The more the merrier, eh lads?" the gang's leader piped up again facing Emily. He turned back round to smile at Naomi and before Naomi could tell her to stop, Emily had jumped on his back and wrestled him to the ground.  
>"You fucking cunt. You twat!" between every phrase, Emily was violently punching the man in the jaw. "You stupid fucker! Stay the<em> fuck<em> away you tosser! You get the _fuck_ off my girlfriend!"  
>"Emily! Emily, please, come on! I don't want you to hurt yourself!"<p>

Emily felt a pair of hands grab her waist from behind her and haul her up from towering over the man. She felt weightless; like a feather floating around, as she was lifted up and pulled into an embrace. As she fell into the embrace, she knew it wasn't Naomi. She looked up and saw Thomas. The rest of the gang were surrounding them and the men had disappeared all in the blink of an eye. Thomas pulled away from the hug and directed Emily to Naomi who was standing behind Emily.

Naomi cradled Emily in her arms and didn't let go for several minutes. When Emily was in her arms it felt like time stood still and she never wanted it to start moving again. She cupped the back of Emily's head with her left hand and kissed her on the forehead. Emily needed to feel like Naomi was safe and this was her reassurance – being in Naomi's arms.

* * *

><p>The group bundled into the car once again after collapsing the tents and packing everything into the boot with a struggle. No one had said a word since they left the camp site – almost like a repeat of the journey there – even Cook was being quiet, for once. Emily slid her hand underneath Naomi's and rested her head on her shoulder. She must have drifted off to sleep because when she woke up as she felt Naomi's arms reach under hear and lift her from the car. She hadn't been carried out of the car since she was seven-years-old when she used to nuzzle herself into her dad's arms to get comfy. She did the same to Naomi whose face had a smile spread across it whilst Emily made herself comfortable.<p>

Resting Emily down on the bed, Naomi pulled off the girl's shoes and placed them on the floor then continued to take the girl's heavy clothing off, leaving her in her underwear. Leaning down toward the end of the bed, Naomi pulled the duvet covers over Emily to keep her warm.

"Sleep tight...Emily." she said after kissing Emily's cheek.  
>She stayed there all night, watching Emily sleep. Something about watching her sleep made Naomi feel relaxed and safe. Her hand had been holding Emily's all night and Emily hadn't stirred. Footsteps broke Naomi's trail of thought as the loomed their way closer to Emily's bedroom door.<br>"What the fuck?" Jenna, Emily's mum, said. "What are you still doing here? Get out of my house now!" her eyebrows were furrowed together profusely and her hand was planted firmly on her hip.  
>Naomi stood up to leave but Emily's hand pulled her back down. "Fuck off, mum."<br>"Emily, do not _talk_ to me like that!"  
>"Mum, leave them to it, will you? Naomi's not done any harm." Katie said as she pushed her way into their bedroom.<br>"I don't want Naomi...polluting Emily. She's bad news and she needs to leave."  
>"No mum, Jesus...you're the one who's polluting Emily!" Katie cried out.<br>"It's fine, Katie, I'll leave. I need to go home anyway." Naomi cut in and released her hand from Emily's grasp.  
>"Jesus, sit down Naomi. You're staying."<br>"She is _not_ staying, young lady. Now do as you're told, the lot of you!" Jenna cried to the girls and stormed off down the stairs.  
>"Thanks, Katie...you didn't have to do that." Naomi said through a small smile trying not to make too much eye contact with her.<br>"I think I fucking did, Naomi." a cheeky grin overcame her face.  
>"I uh, I best get going anyway. Cheers." she stopped in the doorway and looked over to Emily's bed.<p>

Emily sat up with a look on her face that expressed: _'where the hell do you think you're going?' _

"See you later Em. Love you." and with that she was off; a spring in her step.  
>"Every fucking time." Emily said out loud and exhaled whilst falling back into her bed.<br>"Go the fuck after her then you tit!"

Emily looked at her sister and at the door, flitting between the two for a minute or two contemplating her options. Katie walked over to her sister's bed and sat down on it with her. The two hadn't really been that close lately and they both had missed it. Katie reached over and hugged her sister which made Emily go into a shocked reaction – her sister hadn't hugged her for two years.

"Thank you." Emily whispered into her sister's neck.

She ran down the stairs and as she ran to the front door, stubbed her toe on the door frame.

"Bugger. Fucking fuck! ...Naomi!" she shouted across to Naomi who was nearly at the end of the street. "Naomi! Stop you fucking fanny!"

Naomi turned around and Emily homed in on her. She looked down at Emily's feet and laughed.

"I thought I was the one who never wore shoes Em?"  
>"Shut up and kiss me." she launched herself Naomi and clamped her lips on hers. "I love you" she said as she pulled away. "I love you, Naomi. I love you." each time she pulled away for a breathe she couldn't stop herself from saying 'I love you'.<br>"I love you too."

**Just wondering, I think I need to make the chapters longer because they're a little shitty at the moment let's be honest. But when I read some fics that have long chapters, they get a little boring. What do you think? Do you think I should make them longer, or keep them short like this?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Okay, so I've made this chapter a lot longer. I think it's better than the others too as there is more detail. I know I'm not the best writer so I appreciate you all reading this. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter 12**

_Sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty._ Emily was watching the second hand on her watch propel around the face trying to pass the time waiting for Naomi to arrive at college. As it was the first day back after summer, Doug and Harriet had arranged a meeting in place of form time. Every day since the two had been seeing each other, Emily had counted the minutes and seconds on her watch of how late Naomi was for college. On average, she was three minutes and thirty-seven seconds late, however, on a Monday she was four minutes and twelve seconds late. Today was a Monday. Four minutes and eight seconds had passed when Emily looked back down again at her watch. _Nine, ten, eleven, twelve..._ And right on cue, the door to the hall swung open and a very displeased Naomi walked in, making her way to where the group had gathered. She sat down next to Emily and sighed. Looking out of the corner of her eye she saw Emily smiling happily at her, so in retaliation she rested a hand on Emily's knee and gave it a tight squeeze. Their gaze was forced toward Doug after he sounded a very hesitant cough to clear his throat.

"Ah, everyone's here then? Excellent...wonderful. Welcome back everybody! I hope your summer's were full of fun and..."  
>"SEX AND DRUGS!" a boy at the back of the hall shouted above the rest of the students' heads, creating a fit of laughter from them.<br>"All right, that's enough!" Harriet shouted from the side of Doug. They didn't stop laughing, so she tried again, "Shut up you mindless twats!"  
>"Ah...well...thank you, Harriet. That was...certainly...yes, okay. Welcome back everybody. As it's a new year – your last year – I hope you're all ready to knuckle down and get the grades you wish to achieve." his mind seemed to trail off a little bit as he stopped and looked thoughtfully down at the ground. Harriet nudged him and pointed to a girl that was standing near the doorway. "Oh, yes, of course. Today, gang, a new student is joining us...she's come from...uh, where have you come from again?" he ushered the girl to join them and she made her way over.<br>"I'm from Yorkshire...I studied at a college there for my first year, but my parents decided to move down here. My dad had better prospects for work and stuff, so...I had to leave too." she said quietly, trying not to look at too many of the students' faces as she scanned the room. She stopped suddenly and locked eyes with a girl in the crowd.

Naomi's eyes widened as she looked vacantly back at the girl and her heart rate quickened. Her grip on Emily's knee tightened again and as Emily looked at Naomi, the girl staring at her turned back to Doug.  
>"Ouch, Naoms...not so hard." Emily plead Naomi.<br>"This is...sorry, what's your name again?" Harriet took over from Doug and looked at the girl after forgetting her name.  
>"Summer." Naomi whispered under her breath before the girl could answer the question directed at her.<br>"Huh? Did you say something?" Emily turned to Naomi again and asked with her brows furrowed together curiously, to which Naomi shook her head and smiled back at Emily.  
>"Summer. I'm Summer." she replied quietly again.<br>"Ha ha! So Summer is joining us after the Summer! How extraordinary." Doug cried out, hoping for laughter to wave from the children along with him, but it didn't so he silenced himself before speaking again, "Well, welcome Summer, we hope you will enjoy your first and last year here. I'm sure the students will make you feel very at home...won't you?" he raised his eyebrows to the year who were all sitting on the benches with rather uninterested expressions on their faces. "Hmm..."  
>"Go and sit down with them Summer, we only have a few more things to say." Harriet directed the girl to the benches before returning to Doug's side and straightened out her dress.<p>

Naomi watched the girl closely as she found a space at the end of the benches and sat down. The girl looked over to her left and stared at Naomi, much like Emily had done on the first day of college a year previously. She didn't hear what Doug and Harriet had to say after that as all her energy was focused on the new girl. She was snapped out of her gaze hastily as Emily was calling her name and the rest of the group were waving their hands around to get her attention.  
>"Naomi, girl, you with us?" Cook asked her as she turned back to face them, "Ha, she's fucked man. What have you taken this mornin'? And can I have some?" a grin had spread across his face but Naomi had chosen to ignore him. She reached her hand for Emily's and stood up, pulling Emily up with her. In doing so, Emily noticed the girl looking over at the two of them. She saw a slight hint of sadness and despair in the girl's expression.<br>"Naoms, why's that girl looking at us?"  
>"Uh...I dunno Em...leave it." she said making sure she didn't turn to look at Summer.<br>"She looks sad though...maybe we should go and talk to her." Emily suggested politely.  
>"No! Leave it, I said." Naomi snapped at Emily firmly.<br>"But...it can't be easy, coming to a college that's pretty much the other end of the country...not having any friends or anything. Come on, we'll ask her to come and join us."  
>"Emily! Fucking hell, I said no okay? She doesn't need us to feel sorry for her or make friends with her or anything. Just leave her." her grasp on Emily's hand felt like a vice and as she continued through her sentence it was getting tighter and tighter.<br>"Okay...okay. Naomi! Fuck...I said okay!" she managed to free her hand from Naomi's clutch and shook it; trying to get the blood supply flowing again.  
>"Sorry." Naomi apologised as she saw Emily in pain, "It's just, well I don't think we should go poking around in her business...not yet anyway." she reached out her hand again and a hesitant Emily returned the gesture and let Naomi cradle it. She placed a kiss on Emily's forehead and started to vacate the hall, looking back at Summer for a final time.<p>

* * *

><p>Summer was also in the same English class as Naomi and Emily and the rest of the group, so Naomi was finding it hard to keep her mind off her. She lifted up her copy of Hamlet and tried to read it in the hope of it destroying the thought of Summer. It didn't work. Her eyes moved quickly from the book to Summer too frequently for Naomi to even read a sentence of the book.<p>

"Fuck!" she exclaimed at she threw the book onto her desk causing the attention of the class to focus on her. Their eyes burned into her as they fixated their gazes. "Fuck off, all right? Jesus, I'm not a fucking circus show." her heart beat was racing again but the calm touch of Emily's cool hand on her own lulled Naomi into stillness, slowing her heart rate simultaneously. She lifted up her fingers from the table so Emily could slip hers under them. Naomi caught Summer watching the two and saw how uncomfortable their interactions were making her. She leaned over and kissed Emily's cheek, not moving her eyes from Summer's. The girl winced and looked like she was going to cry. Seeing this, Naomi smiled deviously before launching herself at Emily giving her an intense kiss whilst ignoring the howls from the rest of the class.

Emily pushed Naomi off her eventually and said "What the fuck, Naomi? What are you doing?"

It was all too much for Summer and she gathered her things and ran out of the classroom. Naomi smiled and looked around back to Emily, whose face was at the opposite end of the spectrum to her own. The rest of the class looked her at in disbelief including the teacher.

"What?" she asked them, shaking her head, "I was just being unpredictable. Shakespeare was all about that kinda shit, wasn't he?" she said out loud. Everybody knew it was rhetorical so didn't bother with an answer. She turned back to Emily and scrunched her nose, accompanying it with a small grin. Emily shook her head but couldn't resist Naomi's little motion so smiled back and kicked Naomi's foot with her own.

"Wonder what's up with the new girl..." Freddie enquired after everybody had taken in what had happened.  
>"I don't know...maybe she was as shocked as we were at Naomi's little incident. Maybe even disgusted. She does look a little anti-lesbian if you ask me." JJ offered his opinion.<br>"Yeah, no one was asking you though, J." Freddie replied, rolling his eyes.  
>"No one's ever asking me."<br>"Ah, don't you worry my little Gay-J. I'm sure all the girls are gagging to ask about your magic." Cook said as he ruffled JJ's hair.

* * *

><p>The teacher had told them they could be excused, so everybody raced out of the door and to patch of grass that was situated outside the front of the college on the other side of the road. As it was the first day, they had only one lesson which was mid-morning and then they were free for the rest of the day. Katie had decided to take her top off and lie down so she could sunbathe – the boys were not objecting to this, but the other girls thought it was a little inappropriate. Pandora was laying in Effy's lap whilst Effy plaited her hair, and Emily was sat at the side of Naomi, drawing in her English folder. Naomi watched as the boys played football – as they normally did – and was supposed to be refereeing, but her gaze wandered over to the edge of the green. <em>Fucking hell,<em> she thought. Summer.

"Hey, do you think we should go talk to her? I mean, she did storm out of English earlier...maybe something's up." Emily stood up as she was saying this only to feel Naomi grabbing at her trying to pull her down. Emily stepped out of the way and started to walk over. Naomi was too late to grab her and fell onto her back trying to do so. "Fuck's sake." she said out loud and shot up and ran to Emily. "Don't! She obviously wants to be alone."  
>"No, Naomi, she has to be alone. She hasn't got any friends Naoms, she'll be lonely. What's the big deal anyway, it's not like you know her!" Emily said and then stopped in her tracks as Naomi stopped without replying to her. "You don't know her...right, Naoms? <em>Naomi.<em>" Emily's tone hardened as she wasn't getting a response from Naomi.  
>"No...of course not!" Naomi said, snapping herself out of her silence.<br>"Right...then let's go."  
>"Do we have to?" Naomi plead.<br>"Yes."  
>"Fine, well I'm not going, you can. I don't need any more friends cheers, Em."<br>"Fine, fuck off over there then!" she said with a smile on her face showing Naomi she wasn't angry at her.

Naomi watched Emily approach Summer as she sat down with the rest of the group. Her nails were shrinking vastly as she was biting them nervously, trying to figure out what the girls were talking about.

"Hi...Summer, right? I'm Emily." Emily said to the girl as she approached her. She looked at the girl and when the girl looked at her she smiled and sat down with her.  
>"Hi." the girl replied quietly.<br>"How are you finding it here? I suppose we only really had one lesson and nothing happened- well...apart from Naomi's outburst." the girl flinched as Emily said this and Emily apologised, "Sorry, I didn't know it made you uncomfortable... Is that why you ran out of the class?"  
>"Sorry, Emily...I, uh, I have to go...I'm just, I'm late. Sorry, bye." Summer said hesitantly as she gathered her bag and folder. She stood up and left before Emily could say anything, but Emily saw a piece of folded paper fall out of her folder. Picking up the piece of paper, Emily opened her mouth to tell her she'd dropped something but she opened it to see what it was. It was a piece of paper that had the names of the people in her form on – much like what they'd received on their first day last year. She quickly noticed that a name had been highlighted. <em>Naomi's<em> name had been highlighted. Her heart lurched as she saw her girlfriend's name highlighted by another girl. Emily remembered doing the same thing on her very first day when she received her list.

Emily stormed back to where the group were sitting and threw the piece of paper down onto Naomi's lap. Everyone looked up at Emily but didn't say a word. Naomi lifted the piece of paper and looked at it and gulped heavily.  
>"I thought you didn't know her, Naomi?" Emily's voice was hoarse; Naomi could tell she was upset.<br>"I...Em, I don't."  
>"Well why is your name fucking highlighted on her piece of paper, hmm?"<br>"I don't know! Emily, listen, I don't know!"  
>"Well she seems to know you, Naomi. So you better get your story straight because I'm done playing all these games with you!" the tone in her voice made Naomi think about her actions and she knew she had to be honest with her.<br>"Okay...I do know her." Naomi bit her lip before replying to Emily.  
>"<em>Unbelievable!<em>" Emily called out.  
>"Give me a chance to explain, okay? I met her when I went on that school trip to Scotland...remember? You didn't go. I can remember feeling devastated you weren't going, Em. Even though we weren't really friends, I was absolutely gutted that you weren't going because I knew I wouldn't have anyone on the trip. I had fucking nobody! And then..." She stood up so she was at the same level as Emily. A few tears rolled down the cheeks of Emily and Naomi continued, "She was there, with her school...and a couple of us had to share a dorm with a couple of the girls from that school, and..."<br>"Oh, God! Naoms, really?" Emily's expression was so painful for Naomi to look at. She looked down and let out a sob.  
>"No! Emily, listen. Nothing happened. We just got talking...then at the end of the trip, she gave me her number. So we got talking for a while...but then when I got to college I stopped. I stopped because you were here. And you were really the only one I wanted. But then..."<br>"You and your mum had that trip booked to Yorkshire. You had a trip, didn't you? But you had to... Oh my God, you cancelled it didn't you, at really short notice! But that means you'd have to know she was coming down here...so..."  
>"Emily, please, listen..."<br>Emily interjected before Naomi had chance to continue her explanation, "You've been talking to her, haven't you? Whilst you've been my girlfriend, you've been talking to her."  
>"Emily, no, wait-"<br>"Don't you dare lie to me, Naomi. I want the truth." her eyes burned holes through Naomi's.  
>"Yes, okay, I have been. But I didn't think anything of it...she's a friend! Just like these guys, they're my friends and you don't hate me for being friends with them." Naomi tried to reason with the girl who was standing right in front of her with red tear-marks down her cheeks and puffy eyes.<br>"Yeah because you're not doing it in fucking secret that's why. Whatever Naomi, if you want her, go on. You can still fucking catch her." Emily moved out of the way of Naomi so she could walk past her.

Naomi grabbed Emily by the arms and bent down so their faces were at the exact same height. Emily closed her eyes and bowed her head not wanting to look at Naomi, but Naomi had other ideas; she used one hand to lift Emily's chin up and waited until she opened her eyes.

"Emily. Babe, look at me. _Look_ at me!" Naomi demanded and Emily complied eventually. "Look, _you're_ the one I want, okay? Summer can go and fuck herself, I didn't even like her that much anyway. What can I do to show I'm sorry? You want me to...to stand on the roof of the college and profess my love for you? What do you want? Emily – what do you want?" Naomi hardened her voice by the end of the sentence, trying to snap Emily back into reality.  
>Emily looked around and noticed the group staring up at them; the two had inadvertently forgotten they weren't alone. "Yeah."<br>"What?" Naomi said in a confused manner.  
>"Yes, I want you to do that. I want you to ask Summer to go up there with you, too. So she gets the idea." Emily flitted her eyes between Naomi's waiting for an answer.<br>"She won't..." Naomi stopped herself as she saw Emily shake her head in disappointment. "Okay, I'll do it. But how can I get her to...what if she doesn't...you know?"  
>"She will." Emily said and unhooked herself from Naomi's grip and sat down next to Pandora and Katie.<br>"Bugger." Naomi said quietly to herself as the rest of the group continued with their conversation.

* * *

><p>Naomi spent the rest of the day searching for Summer and she thought she was wasting her time, until she saw a figure of a girl sitting on a bench at the side of the college believing it was Summer. She approached the girl, and sure enough she was correct in her assumption.<p>

"Summer." Naomi said and cleared her voice as it was a little hoarse. The girl looked up and smiled and bit her lip before opening her mouth to say something, "Follow me, I want to talk to you."

The girls climbed to the roof of the college in silence and when they arrived at the top and stopped near the edge, Summer finally said something.  
>"Um, Nomie..."<br>"_Don't_ call me that." Naomi snapped.  
>"What are we doing up here...on the roof? It's a little dangerous isn't it?" she looked over the edge of the roof and noticed Cook and the gang rounding up people from the college to witness what was about to happen. Turning back around to face Naomi, Summer noticed Emily had joined the two on the roof. "Okay, I don't need to be here..."<p>

"You wait right there, Summer. I need to talk to you about something, so you'll fucking listen." Naomi said to Summer, almost shouting at her to stay. She then stepped closer to the edge of the roof and Emily moved to the right of her, so she was nearer the edge. "Whilst I knew you and spent time with you in Scotland, it was great. Really great, you were a wonderful friend. Knowing that you could have been more than a friend scared me, so that's why I stopped talking to you. And now that you're here...it's made things clear for me." she moved closer towards Summer which made both Summer and Emily stand on edge as they didn't know what Naomi's next move was going to be. "I never really wanted you, Summer...I never wanted you."  
>"Don't say that! DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!" Summer shouted at Naomi which made the crowd grow on ground-level.<p>

Naomi turned to Emily and started to talk to her, "When I saw you in college last year, and we got closer than we had done in secondary...I thought it was going to scare me, like it did with Summer. But it didn't...it didn't scare me, Emily. And that's when I knew...when I knew I loved you!" she said with a smile across her face. She then turned to face the crowd of people below her and shouted at the top of her lungs, "I LOVE EMILY FITCH. I LOVE HER, I FUCKING LOVE THE GIRL. I LOVE EVERYTHING ABOUT HER!" she turned to look back at Emily and heard the crowd screaming and clapping. She opened her mouth to tell Emily that she loved her, but before she could she saw Summer charge over and push Emily so violently that she stumbled back, falling over the edge of the roof.

Naomi reached out and tried to grab hold on Emily's hand before she fell backwards over the roof to her death. She leaned over the edge and shouted down to Emily as she was falling. All she could do was scream her name. Everybody on ground-level was stunned into silence apart from Katie, as she watched her sister fall mercilessly from the roof of the college. Luckily there was a balcony that was half way down the college that stunted Emily's fall. It stopped her from dying, but it didn't stop her from being seriously injured. Naomi saw the blood spew from Emily's body and pour out onto the concrete floor of the balcony and cried out. Her heart felt as though it had been ripped out and thrown down from the roof of the college, falling all the way to the ground. Seeing the girl she loved falling to what Naomi thought to be her death was an experience she never thought she'd have to see and she had never thought previously how she'd process it. Her thoughts were running wild and incoherently in a manner that she couldn't decipher what was happening. The sirens of an ambulance had snapped her back into reality and she climbed down the ladder at the side of the college and ran through corridors trying to find where the balcony was. She didn't know how long it was going to take her to get to Emily, but she knew she had to reach her.

**Let me know whether you think it was decent or shit or whatever. It's appreciated a lot, thank you. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: I'm really glad you all enjoyed the last chapter and I hope this one lives up to the previous one also. I am planning for the next installment to be the best of the lot. **

**Chapter 13**

The sound of the ambulance sirens deafened the screams of the college students on the ground and Naomi's hearing blurred as she clung on tightly to Emily's grazed hand. She was overcome by the sight of blood oozing out of the girl's head, trying avidly to wipe off the blood spatters from Emily's face. As the paramedics arrived on the balcony one of them gently pried her away Naomi let out a scream which shocked the rest of students below her into silence thinking something awful had happened to Emily. She looked up to the roof where Emily had just moments before fallen down from and saw Summer peering over the edge, watching them intently. A sick smile spread across the girl's face as she caught eyes with Naomi and she ran off before Naomi could scream anything at her.

Naomi had never been in an ambulance and she had never wanted to. She never thought that she'd be in one at the expense of another being, and she definitely didn't think it would be Emily who was lying next to her on a stretcher; a lifeless body. Every so often she'd picture the fall over and over in her head, each time making her body jolt as Emily fell over the edge. She was brought back into what was happening in the present as the ambulance arrived at the hospital and the back doors of the ambulance were swung open without haste. It was all too surreal for Naomi as she followed the paramedics carry Emily's stretcher into the hospital and then continuing to follow the bed she was placed in before being sent to the Emergency Unit. As much as Naomi protested; screaming and throwing her bodyweight around, the nurses and doctors stated that she wasn't allowed to join them in the room whilst they tried to stabilise Emily.

"Naomi!" a familiar voice called across to Naomi, who was sitting in the waiting room, from the doors of the Emergency Unit.  
>"Katie! Thank God you're here." Naomi cried through watery eyes. The two had never seen eye-to-eye, but now that the girl they both loved dearly was in danger, they embraced securely and Naomi decayed in Katie's arms.<p>

The rest of the group followed Katie in shortly after and Freddie caught both girls as Katie was unable to bear the weight of herself and Naomi. Each one of the group hugged Naomi as they arrived at the waiting room. Nobody said anything for several minutes; still trying to take in what had happened to Emily. Jenna and Rob, Emily and Katie's parents, arrived last along with the twins' younger brother James. Instead of comforting Naomi, like any kind-hearted mother would, Jenna greeted her by shouting across the opposite end of the waiting room.

"This is _all_ your fault! You fuck up _everything_ in that poor girl's life, and _now_ look what you've done! I hope you're happy with yourself Naomi. My daughter could be dying in there and it's all because of you!"  
>"Jenna! Darlin' calm down...don't take this out on poor Naomi, it's not her fault!" Rob stood in between a fuming Jenna and a dishevelled Naomi trying to regain order.<br>"Don't you tell me what to do Robert! Emily is dying in there! I knew that fucking girl would screw Emily up, but I didn't think it would be this bad."  
>"I didn't...it wasn't...I-" Naomi couldn't form a sentence to tell Jenna it wasn't her fault.<br>Katie stood up and put an affectionate arm around Naomi's waist and continued to defend her, "It's not Naomi's fault you fucking dumb whore." Everybody, including Katie herself, was shocked what had just come out of the girl's mouth.  
>"I beg your pardon?" her mother asked with a scathing expression forming on her face.<br>"Naomi did nothing but love Emily, can't you see that? She's been more supportive to her than you have. Fuck, she's been more supportive to her than even I have! So don't go blaming this on Naomi when you know she's hurting. You _know_ she's hurting. She's hurting just as much as you or I...maybe more so." Naomi thanked Katie's outburst by hugging her tightly while letting out a quiet sob.

Jenna was shell-shocked at her daughter's sudden outburst of aggression aimed her that she fell into a nearby seat, guided helpfully by Rob who then decided to say something.  
>"Now let's not forget why we're here... How's Emily?" he turned to Naomi who could do nothing but point in the direction where Emily's room was.<p>

* * *

><p>Rob took Katie, James and Naomi with him to Emily's room to see whether the nurses had had any luck in stabilising Emily. He knew it would be best for Jenna to cool down before seeing her daughter and decided to bring her to the room afterwards. The nurses told them that allow they'd stabilised Emily, they weren't allowed in the room yet to see her as the doctor had to discuss some complications with the nurses.<p>

"This is a fucking joke!" Katie called out and kicked the chairs opposite Emily's hospital room.  
>"At least she's okay..." Naomi finally managed, which shocked the Fitch family as she hadn't really said anything since they'd arrived.<p>

A painfully quiet thirty minutes had passed before the doctor finally returned to Emily's room and offered the family and Naomi to come in.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Payne...ironic, I know." he said, letting out a little laugh before continuing, "Close the door behind you if you can, thank you. Take a seat." Naomi saw Emily lying, almost lifeless, in the hospital bed with various tubes sticking out of her and clasped her hand to her mouth so she could stop herself from screaming. The family's reactions weren't much better. "Emily is fine...doing well, you'll be glad to hear. There wasn't any problems trying to revive her from the state she was in when she was brought to us."  
>"So...why did it take so long and why...why did you have to go and talk to the nurses for half an hour?" Katie asked the doctor, defiantly.<br>"Well...this is the tricky part, you might want to sit down..." the family and Naomi did as they were told. "Emily is in a state of comatose, and quite a deep one. She's in a level one state of comatose."  
>"Well what is that...what does that mean?" Jenna piped up eventually, quite rudely.<br>"Mrs. Fitch, please stay calm. Level one means that Emily cannot open her eyes, make any sounds or movements."  
>"So she's paralysed?" James asked the doctor.<br>"No, she's not paralysed...which is extremely shocking considering the distance she fell. She's not paralysed, but she cannot do anything except breathe." with this, Jenna let out a squeal and Naomi grabbed onto Katie, pulling her into a hug. "Don't worry...I know it's hard, but we're hopeful Emily will pull through; it's not impossible for her to regain consciousness and be back to herself in no time." he said, flashing a friendly smile.  
>"So...you're gonna bring her back to consciousness, right?" Rob asked curiously.<br>"I'm afraid there is nothing we can do, Mr. Fitch. Only time will tell...we'll just have to see how long Emily's body feels is appropriate to stay in a coma. We'll hope for the best though." seeing the expressions on Naomi's and the family's expression lead Doctor Payne to say, "I'll leave you alone with her for a little while. If there's anything you need, don't be afraid to ask for me."

Doctor Payne departed the room quietly and Naomi ran over to Emily's side and pulled her chair up. She took hold of Emily's hand and started crying.

"She's going to get better, right? She'll be okay?" she asked and looked back at Rob and the family with tear-filled eyes.  
>Rob shut his eyes tightly and swallowed before opening them again and replying, "Yes, love. She'll be okay." he walked over to Naomi and stroked the girl's head affectionately. Naomi pulled him into a tight hug and rested her head on his stomach.<p>

Jenna was furious at the sight of the two and stormed out of the room, raging with jealously and anger. Frankly, nobody took any notice as their main priority right now was Emily. Katie motioned her father to move out of the way so she could take a seat by Naomi. In doing so, she rested a hand on Naomi's right thigh, rubbing her thumb over the girl's skin. She knew that this comforted her, so doing it to Naomi might comfort her as well. Naomi placed her right hand on top of Katie's and squeezed it tightly, while the other hand was locked onto Emily's limp right hand.

* * *

><p>After spending forty minutes in the room with Emily, Rob and James decided to leave and left Naomi and Katie with Emily. Soon after, the rest of the gang squeezed into the small room and the mood was lifted slightly as Katie told them Emily was in a state of comatose but she was going to be okay. They all watched as Naomi kept whispering to Emily to move her fingers to let them know she was okay. She repeated this for several minutes before giving up, knowing it wasn't going to happen.<p>

"I'm sorry...I'm hogging her, I'll let you all have a little time with her yourselves." Naomi said as she removed her hand from Emily's and stood up.  
>"It's fine, Naomi, really. We can come back another time, just let us say goodbye and we'll leave you to it." Freddie said on behalf of the group who each in turn made their way over to Emily and whispered something in her ear before kissing her on the head and leaving the room, saying a quick goodbye to Naomi and Katie.<p>

"We should probably go too, Naoms. The hospital will be kicking us out soon." Katie carefully said to a broken Naomi.  
>"Don't you think your mum wants to see her?" Naomi asked.<br>"I...I don't know, I'll go and ask her."  
>"Let me leave before you do, because she won't want me to be here."<p>

Naomi walked back over to Emily's bed and reached down and cupped her face. She then proceeded to plant a long and tender kiss on the girl's head before whispering "I love you." into her ear. As they left the room, Naomi gave Katie another hug before sitting down in the waiting room watching Jenna and the rest of the family visit Emily again. She wasn't quite sure what to do as she was sitting in a cold and empty waiting room by herself. She picked up her mobile phone to ring her mother to let her know where she was but there was no signal on it.

"Excuse me..." she said to one of the receptionists, "is there any chance I could use one of the phones to call my mum...she doesn't know where I am or...or what's happened."  
>"Yes, dear," an old woman replied with a friendly smile, "the one on the wall there is for public use."<br>"Thank you."

Naomi dialled her home number and her mum answered after four ringing sounds, "Hello?" she said.

"Hi, mum, it's Naomi." she said whilst trying to hold back her tears.  
>"Oh, God, Naomi. I was worried sick, are you okay?" her mother asked her after letting out a loud sigh.<br>"I'm at the hospital...it's Emily...she's-" before she could finish, her mother interrupted her.  
>"Yes, I know, I heard. Is she all right? Nothing too bad has happened to her, has it?"<br>"You...you know? H-how...why? Who told you?" Naomi's speech was disjointed as she tried to process what her mother had just told her.  
>"Oh, your friend Summer told me. She's here with me now actually, she's worried sick about you. About both of you!"<br>"What? _Summer's_ there? What the-why...what the hell, why is _she _there?" Naomi almost screamed down the phone which brought the attention of the receptionist that she'd spoken to previously.  
>"Darling, calm down. She's worried about you...be thankful she cares enough to come and see me to tell me what's going on. Which is more than you've done." Gina said rather spitefully.<br>"She isn't my _friend_, mum! She's a fucking psycho. She's the one who pushed Emily off the fucking roof!"  
>"Oh, Naomi don't be so silly. Stop making things up. I'm going to put her on the phone; she's been asking to talk to you. Bye, love. I hope Emily's doing okay...send her my love."<br>"No, mum! Wait! Don't put her on the phone!" before Naomi knew it, she could hear mother passing the phone over to Summer. The girl didn't say anything so Naomi started speaking first, "Hello? Hello! …Are you there? Anyone?"  
>"Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock..." was all Summer said at the other end of the phone before putting it down.<p>

"Hello? What the- what the fuck, Summer? HELLO? Is anybody there? Fucking hell!" Naomi shouted and threw the phone back at its holder and fell to the floor, followed by the phone dangling down by her head. The sound of the dialling tone from the phone that was near her ear was drowned out as she began crying again. She was so tired that she didn't have enough energy to stop herself from crying, or even get herself up from a heap in the ground.

Looking up at the clock that was on the wall of the waiting room, Naomi watched the hands move round the face and was suddenly hypnotised. All other sounds were faded out and she could only hear a faint sound in the back of her mind.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock..._

**Thanks for your reviews :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Hi everyone, I'm really sorry I haven't written anything for a good while now, I've just had a lot of things going on. Here's the next installment, I know it might not be as good as the others but as I've said, I've had stuff going on. I hope you enjoy it anyway. Thank you. **

**Chapter 14**

Naomi's house was very dark as she approached it from the pavement; there were no lights on, no electric appliances on and it was silent as a graveyard. She thought it felt a little like one too – it had never been so eerie before and as she opened the front door, everything was still and nothing made a sound. Knowing not to wake her mother, she made her way up the stairs to her room after taking off her shoes as to not make as much noise creeping up the stairs. As she arrived at the top of the stairs she stopped in her tracks noticing a glow from the crack at the bottom of her door. She leant her ear on her door as she tried to listen in to see if she could hear any signs of movement. Having not heard anything, she raised her hand to turn the doorknob and heard a small noise in her room which made her swing the door open immediately.

What she saw in her room was nothing but a small piece of paper on the centre of her bed.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock...  
><em>

Was written on the paper as Naomi sat down to read it.

"What the-" Naomi stopped herself before she continued and formed a confused expression on her face which suddenly turned to an angry expression. She hauled herself up from the bed and looked out of the window in the hope of seeing something. It was pitch black outside as her eyes pierced through the night sky. After looking around hopelessly for a few short seconds she finally spotted a hooded figure standing eerily at the back of her garden staring back at her. Naomi couldn't control her anger as it boiled around in her head; a pounding headache rushed to her temples making it hard for her to keep balance.

As she sprinted down the stares and into the garden Naomi's head was pounding even harder which made her stop and she wretched in pain. She looked back to where the figure was and saw it starting to walk backwards, still staring at her with a darkened face. Naomi regained her balance and started to run toward the figure, and as she got within ten foot of where the figure was standing it dashed away out of her sight, dropping two items. One was something on a gold chain that Naomi couldn't identify from a distance and the other was what she thought to be another piece of paper. As she got nearer she noticed that it was a polaroid picture. She picked both items up as she stood over them and noticed it was a photograph of Emily. In her other hand was the long golden chain and a circular object at the end which Naomi soon realised wasn't facing the right way up. Turning the necklace over, she saw that it was a minuscule analogue clock. _Summer,_ she thought to herself.  
>"YOU BITCH! COME BACK HERE...COME BACK NOW YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Naomi screamed out at the top of her lungs through the trees in her back garden.<p>

"Naomi? Naomi? What the- Why are you screeching?" Gina appeared at the back door of the house in her dressing gown and slippers, "Who are you screeching at, actually?"  
>"Mum! Summer was- she's a fucking... FUCK! Why did you let her into our house?" she said as she stormed past her mother and back into the house.<p>

She threw the polaroid and clock necklace onto her dressing table and flung herself onto her bed. It was now 3:40A.M and Naomi needed sleep before she visited the hospital again. She also knew that if she didn't sleep, she'd end up doing something that she would regret later on.

* * *

><p>"Naomi?" Gina asked gently and pushed her daughter's door open. She went to open her mouth again and noticed Naomi was sleeping so she walked over quietly and after taking Naomi's shoes off, she pulled the covers over her so she wouldn't get cold. Before leaving her daughter's room she noticed the polaroid of Emily on the dressing table and picked it up. Scanning the picture carefully, Gina found a small piece of blu-tack under a pile of papers and stuck it to the back of the polaroid before lifting the picture up to the mirror where Naomi stuck her favourite pictures on to. She removed a picture of herself that Naomi had stuck next to a self-portrait photograph and stuck the polaroid there. Staring at the two girls side-by-side for what seemed like half an hour, Gina finally decided to leave Naomi's room and go back to bed.<p>

Naomi rolled over and leant on her phone which she felt was vibrating. _Fuck,_ she thought,_ who is calling so early in the morning? _

"Oh fuck, Katie." she said to herself before answering the phone, "Hello?"  
>"Naomi? What the fuck? Why aren't you here?" to anyone who didn't know Katie, it would have sounded like she was angry at Naomi, but Naomi knew all too well that the tone in Katie's voice was just how she spoke to people.<br>"Uh, what? It's not...I'm not...what?" Naomi was too tired to function properly.  
>"You're fucking late, come on. Get here now." before Naomi had chance to reply, Katie had hung up on her.<br>"Fucking great." Naomi said, hauling herself up from her slumber.

* * *

><p>"Naoms! Finally!" Katie called to her as she arrived at the waiting room of the hospital. "Hurry up, we're gonna go in there before anyone else gets here." she grabbed Naomi's hand and pulled her to Emily's hospital room.<p>

The two acquainted themselves in the room quickly before the rest of Emily and Katie's family arrived. Each time Naomi went into the room, she grasped Emily's hand so tightly and didn't let go for a second until she left. She rubbed her thumb over the back of Emily's hand, just like Emily always did to her, in the hope of getting some reaction from Emily. Nothing. Katie looked over to Naomi's face and gazed at it, noticing a small droplet roll down her cheek. She leant over and rested a hand on Naomi's back, rubbing it lovingly. A smile was returned to her from Naomi and Katie mirrored it.

Naomi lifted Emily's hand up in her own and brought it to her mouth, kissing it softly before raising it to her forehead and holding it there for a few minutes before saying.

"Please wake up, Emily. It's time for you to wake up." Katie's stomach knotted as Naomi said this, realising how much she too wanted Emily to wake up.

"Hey girls, you all right?" Rob and the rest of the Fitch family walked in which made the two girls jump.  
>"Yeah, fine dad, thanks. Hi mum...James." Katie said as she stood up to hug her family.<br>"Naomi?" Rob asked.  
>"Yeah, sorry, hi Rob, Jenna, James, I'm fine...thanks."<br>"Uh, there's a few people from college come to see how Emily is...would you mind sifting out so they can come in? There's not enough room." Rob said to the girls, trying not to sound too harsh.

As the girls returned from the cafeteria to get some lunch whilst the other students visited Emily – none of which they really knew – Naomi stopped in her tracks about ten feet away from Emily's room. Katie looked back and furrowed her eyebrows at Naomi almost as if to say _"what are you doing?"_ to which Naomi just stared at Emily's room and jolted her head toward it, motioning Katie to look. When she did, Katie had the same reaction as Naomi. Finally, they snapped out of it and ran over to Emily's room as fast as they could and burst in. There was a figure leaning over Emily but they couldn't see the person's face. The girls stopped in the doorway and waited until the figure turned around. Hearing them, the figure slowly turned around and lowered the hood of the jacket it was wearing.

"I don't _believe _this!" Naomi screamed.  
>"Get the fuck out of here!" Katie shouted shortly after.<br>"Oh, come on, it's not so bad I'm here...is it?" the figure said with a grimace.

Hearing the commotion, Rob and Jenna and James burst into the room. "What's going on?" Jenna shouted at Katie and Naomi.

"Mum! She's-"  
>Before Katie could finish, Naomi cut in, "She's the one that pushed Emily! She tried to fucking kill her! Get her the <em>fuck<em> out of here!" Naomi lunged herself at Summer, but Rob held her back.

"Oh, Naomi don't be so _ridiculous_!" Jenna replied shaking her head.  
>"Mum! It's true! She's a fucking murderer...or tried to be one...I don't know. But she tried to kill Emily!"<br>"Katie be quiet, I've heard enough of this nonsense. I would expect it from Naomi...but from you?"

Katie flashed an evil look at Jenna and Naomi did the same, trying to break free of Rob's grip. When he finally let her go, she opened her mouth to say something but Summer beat her to it.

"It's okay, I can see I'm not wanted here...I just came to see if Emily was okay and now I know she is, I'll be able to sleep tonight. She was one of my closest friends, you know? I'm Summer, by the way." Summer straight-up lied to them and Naomi and Katie couldn't believe what they were hearing.  
>"Mum she's lying!" Katie shouted out.<br>Jenna ignored her daughter and shook her head before asking Summer, "Oh, that's nice to know. She never mentioned you, I'm sorry. But I'm glad she has such caring friends."  
>"She's not her friend! And she doesn't care about her! Fucking hell, Jenna." Naomi snapped.<br>"Err- don't you speak to me like that young lady." Jenna said spitefully to Naomi. "Summer, darling, thank you so much for coming to see Emily, I'm sure she would appreciate it. Nice to meet you as well. And I can only apologise profusely for Katie and Naomi's behaviour."  
>"It's okay, I'm used to it." she said, lowering her head trying to make them feel sorry for her. "Bye now, I hope Emily gets better soon."<p>

As she left the room, Naomi and Katie stormed past Rob and Jenna and chased after Summer. She was a good few yards ahead of them but they quickly caught up. Naomi planted a hard grip on Summer's shoulder and pulled her round to face her, followed by a loud slap across her face. Summer cowered after the slap and begged for Naomi not to hurt her, knowing fully well that people around were watching her. Katie decided it was her turn to join in, so she nudged Naomi aside and pushed Summer to the floor which made Summer fake a loud sob.

"Please! Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry for whatever I did! I just came here to see my friend!"

By this time, a crowd had gathered and two men grabbed Katie and Naomi as they were lunging themselves at Summer who was in a heap on the floor.

"You're a fucking _liar!_" Naomi screamed.  
>"You tried to kill my fucking sister, you bitch!" Katie cried out, trying with all her might to escape from the man's grasp.<p>

Jenna, Rob and James heard the commotion and ran out to see what was going on. Jenna screamed as she saw the two girls trying to lash out at Summer and ran over to help Summer up. Katie and Naomi begged Jenna to leave Summer alone and believe them but she wasn't having any of it.  
>"I want you two <em>out<em> of here! _Now!_" she said with a hostile tone – one that the family had not heard in a very long time.  
>"But mum!" Katie strained her hoarse voice.<br>"NOW!"

The two men escorted Naomi and Katie to the waiting room to let them calm down. As the girls were being lead there, they turned around to take one last look at Summer who had been forced into a hug by Jenna. They took a closer look at Summer and the expression on her face was a form of evil that neither of them had ever witnessed in real life. Retracting from the hug, Summer turned around and headed toward the exit of the hospital. Before reaching the doors she lifted up the hood of her jacket to cover her head, took one last look over to Naomi and Katie and tapped on her wrist before gliding out of the doors. Naomi knew what she meant, and her stomach felt like it was being ripped to pieces.

_When are you going to leave us in peace? _Naomi wondered.

**It's not great, I know. I can only apologise. Feel free to review it. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Guys, I am so, so sorry I haven't updated in so long. You have no idea how bad I feel. I had an issue which prolonged the wait as I thought I'd lost the chapter I'd written (so that left me a little pissed) so I started re-writing it again, and then I found it! So I've just finished it, I hope you enjoy. And to make up for the long wait, I'm going to write the next chapter today too. Thanks for waiting patiently though.**

**Chapter 15**

The next few days had been pleasant for Naomi – the doctors said that Emily was getting better and she hadn't heard from Summer since the incident at the hospital. Her anxieties had lessened and she could visit Emily in the hospital in peace. She decided that today she would go alone to the hospital as she hadn't had that much one-on-one time with Emily.

On the bus on the way to the hospital she rehearsed what she was going to say to Emily when she got there over and over again. She stopped mid-thought and watched two little girls at the front of the bus, one blonde and one brunette. The brunette had a little doll that she was playing with and noticed that the blonde sitting next to her mother was watching her play; envy in her eyes. She walked over to the other girl and handed her doll over to her and sat down on the seat next to her before clasping the girl's hand in her own. The girls' mothers looked at each other, shook their heads and laughed at the sight of their daughters. Naomi didn't normally like children, but something about these two warmed her heart. She snapped herself out of staring at the girls to continue practising what she'd say to Emily, and as the bus jolted to a stand-still, she shook her head and knew that what she was planning to say wasn't enough. _Whatever I say won't wake her anyway_ she thought to herself.

She stopped off at the gift shop near the reception of the hospital and bought Emily's favourite magazine and some flowers; also Emily's favourite – lilies. As she walked up the corridor leading to Emily's room, she felt butterflies form in her stomach, but not normal butterflies; her anxiety had returned. Before she entered Emily's room she shook her whole body to release the tension and continued to twist the doorknob of the door.

The room was silent and still which made Naomi stand still for a few seconds, looking around for any sign of movement. Not finding anything, she walked over to Emily's bedside and put the magazine on the table and dropped the flowers into a vase. She decided she'd wait until she'd spoken to Emily before putting water into the vase. Falling carefully into the chair next to bed as to not make a lot of noise, she put her bag by her feet and leaned over putting her arms on the bed and taking Emily's hand in hers. She took a minute just to feel Emily's touch on her hand before she opened her mouth. Letting in a deep sigh she started:  
>"I've loved you from the first time I saw you, I think I was 12. It took me 3 years to pluck up the courage to speak to you and I was so scared of the way I felt, you know...loving a girl, that I learned how to become a sarcastic bitch just to make it feel normal. I screwed guys to make it go away, but it didn't work. When we got together it...scared the shit out of me because...you were the one person who could ruin my life. I pushed you away, I made you think things were your fault, but...really I was just terrified of pain. I screwed that girl, Sophia, to kind of spite you for having that hold on me and I'm a total fucking coward, because...I got...these..." she reached down in her bag and pulled out two envelopes and placed them on the bed, "these tickets to Goa for us 3 months ago. But I, I couldn't stand...I didn't want to be a slave to the way I feel about you. Can you understand? You were trying to punish me back, and it's horrible, it's so horrible because, really, I'd die for you. I love you. I love you so much it is killing me." Naomi let out a loud sob once she'd finished and she rested her head down on the bed, hoping to silence her tears.<p>

All of a sudden, Naomi felt a soft hand on her head moving slowly up and down, rubbing her hair to console her. She shot up quickly, but carefully and saw Emily's arm fall back down onto the bed.

"Emily?" she called out.

Emily's head turned to the left and faced Naomi; her eyes were still closed by she was trying to open them.

"Emily? Oh my- Fuck! Emily! You're okay!" Naomi threw herself on Emily giving her a tight hug; something she'd longed to do for a long time.

Emily mumbled something.

"What?" Naomi replied, lifting her body off Emily.  
>"I said...you're...crushing me." Emily said slowly with a rough tone, which was to be expected.<br>"How come- I mean...why? How come you're awake _now_?" Naomi said, sitting back down on the chair, taking Emily's hand in hers.  
>"You...your...spee- what you said." her eyes had opened by now and she formed a weak smile which made Naomi tear up.<br>"Oh my God, I'm so glad you're okay. I've missed you so much, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry!"  
>"It wasn't...your fault...Naomi."<br>"It was! We shouldn't have gone on that roof...I'm going to fucking kill Summer for putting you through all this."  
>"Yeah...well let's just...forget her, okay?" Emily reached over and stroked the side of Naomi's face with the palm of her hand. Naomi lifted her left hand up and held it there for a minute.<p>

The two girls stayed in silence for a few minutes before Naomi remembered the flowers and magazine she'd bought for Emily.

"Oh shit...I got you, uh, some flowers and a magazine." she looked over to the flowers and remembered she hadn't put water in the vase yet. "Oh for fuck's sake, water...shit." she picked up the vase and went over to the sink at the end of the room and turned the tap on letting the water run in. Emily smiled as she watched her girlfriend and a small laugh escaped her lips.  
>"Lilies. They're my favourite." she said.<br>"I know! You don't think I know your favourite flower?" Naomi replied to her and was nearly ready to turn the tap off.  
>Emily looked over at the window and her eyes widened. She tried to call to Naomi but her voice was silent. After several attempts at trying she finally found her voice, "Naomi!"<br>Naomi turned around and dropped the vase, smashing it, and the water covered the floor. The door opened and Summer walked in. Naomi went to lunge at her again but Emily plead her not to.  
>"Please, just listen to what I have to say." Summer reasoned with her.<br>Naomi walked back over to Emily's bed and sat down on the bed with Emily and cradled her in her arms trying to protect her from Summer. "Don't come any fucking closer," Naomi demanded, "you've caused Emily enough pain already."  
>"Okay..."<br>"Okay?" Naomi asked.  
>"Okay!" Summer replied, "okay...just hear me out." she looked at Naomi waiting for a reply but Naomi only shrugged her shoulders with frustration, which Summer knew meant <em>"spit it out!"<br>_"Why- why her? Why do you love her and not me? All I did was try and give you everything. I love you more than she ever could!"  
>"Don't talk about her like that! And <em>she<em> has a name." Naomi said firmly, trying to gain dominance over Summer.  
>"<em>Emily<em> doesn't love you as much as I do, then."  
>"Yes she does you fucking psycho. God! Why are you so fucking deluded? She loves me, and I fucking love her!"<br>"Yeah...I know. I heard your shitty little speech you confessed to her. Has she said she loves you back?"

Naomi looked down at Emily as Summer said this, realising Emily hadn't told her she loved her. A guilty expression covered her face so she looked down and then squeezed Naomi's thigh as her means of apology. In retaliation, Naomi moved a strand of hair out of Emily's face and ran her hand through Emily's hair, pulling her in closer to her body.

"I don't need her to tell me she loves me because I already know. And I certainly don't need you to tell me that she doesn't love me. You know nothing at all, Summer. Can't you get it into your fucking head? Me and you were just friends and I never wanted anything more from you. I was glad that I didn't have to see you again after I came back from that trip. Then you come to my fucking college and stalk me? What's wrong with you? I don't love you, okay? I don't fucking love you. I love Emily...I love her with my whole heart, and nothing is going to change that. So how about you fuck off...you've caused enough shit."

Summer opened her mouth but shut it tight quickly and turned around to leave the room. Just as she placed her hand on the doorknob, she turned around and said "You've made a massive mistake Naomi. Believe me." she flashed the two a sharp look that sent shivers down their spines and then she ran off out of sight.

Emily started crying and nestled her head into Naomi's chest. Naomi's heart starting racing and she tried to calm both herself and Emily down. Rubbing her hand over Emily's back lovingly, Naomi couldn't help feel anything but relief – she thought this would be the end of seeing Summer forever.

* * *

><p>"Are you Naomi?" a woman asked, interrupting the girls.<br>"Uh...y-yes, why? What do you want?" Naomi replied as she felt Emily's grip tighten on her wrist.  
>"You need to come with me, Miss." she stated, motioning Naomi to follow her. Emily tried to stand up but before she could the lady said, "Not you. You need to stay here, you're not well."<br>Emily looked up at Naomi without saying anything, but her eyes said everything. Naomi hardened her eyes and told Emily, "No, you can't. I need you here, safe." before she left, she planted a kiss on Emily's forehead and grabbed her bag. "I'll be back soon, I promise."

The lady who fetched Naomi was walking too fast for her to keep up and she felt as though she was going to trip up over her own feet.  
>"Excuse me...excuse me, Miss? Please could you- fuck's sake," Naomi shook her head and sprung into a jog, catching up with the woman, "could you tell me where we're going, please? And why?"<br>"There is a girl asking for you outside, she's-"  
>"Summer!" Naomi said through gritted teeth before the woman could finish.<br>"Yes, that's her name. Well, she's asking for you, and we're afraid she's going to hurt herself so we need you to see her immediately."  
>"What do you mean she's going to hurt herself? She can do it for all I care, she's a psycho!"<br>"Miss Campbell, please. This is serious."

Naomi silenced herself as they made their way to the front entrance of the hospital. As they stepped out of the doors, Naomi saw that a large crowd had gathered in the hospital car park, in a circle with Summer in the middle. Several staff members were on stand-by and the police were situated in the crowd, too. She looked up to the lady who had brought her here, and noticed her name was Debra. Debra grabbed Naomi's arm gently and forced her way through the crowd to the front so Summer could see Naomi.

As soon as Summer saw Naomi she started laughing and screamed out into the crowd, followed by her saying,  
>"<em>This<em> is the girl...the girl who doesn't want me...the girl who chooses a girl who doesn't appreciate her. Well _I_ appreciate her, and I would do anything for her. I even tried to fucking kill the stupid cow that doesn't really love her to show her how much I care about her. And it did _nothing_!" The police started edging forward behind Summer as she had her focus on Naomi. "Why, Naomi? She can't give you what I can! I'm here...standing in a crowd of people, with a knife to my fucking _stomach_ confessing your love, and Emily has never even said it in front of your friends. Why her?"

The crowd all turned to Naomi as Summer finished what she was saying. Naomi stood still, in shock of what was happening. She felt Debra nudge her forward into the circle and she walked a few steps toward Summer.

"Summer, please. I love Emily...I don't- I can't make it any clearer."  
>Summer screamed out once again and slapped her hands against her face with the knife pointing down to the floor. "You don't fucking love her...you don't. YOU DON'T!" she cried, trying to convince herself.<br>"I love Emily. I don't love you, I never have and...I never will. It'll always be Emily."

Upon hearing this, Summer cried out "Stop it, STOP IT!" whilst hitting her temples with brute force. She lowered her hand that held onto the knife; Naomi could see how pale her knuckles were from holding it so tightly; and planted it deeply into her inner forearm, dragging the blade across her skin. The crowd squealed and the police tried to run forward before Summer said,

"If you come _any _closer, I'll jam this into my stomach." At which the police stopped and backed off a little.  
>"Summer, listen to me...you can have a happy life...without me! You don't need me. And I don't need you, you know that."<br>"You need me Naomi, because I need you. I fucking _need_ you in my life."  
>"Well, I'm sorry. I can't let that happen." Naomi said and turned around to leave the circle. After only taking a few steps, she heard the crowd scream out and spun back around to see Summer hunched over with a devilish look on her face. She looked down to her stomach and saw Summer pull the knife out very slowly, almost to prolong the pain that she thought she'd be causing Naomi. The police shot forward again, accompanied by two staff members from the hospital and picked Summer up. Although she was in a lot of pain, she put up a struggle with the four men trying to carry her. Naomi watched as they took her away, screaming at the top of her lungs, and turned back around to walk to the entrance of the hospital.<p>

"Excuse me, Miss Campbell? You need to come with us." A tall police officer said to Naomi, as he stood in front of her, stopping her in her tracks.

"No, but, I have to-"  
>"Follow me."<br>Naomi knew Emily would be waiting for her but she couldn't do anything about it. She followed the officer to his car and settled into the back seat. As the car drove off, Naomi looked through the back window of the car at the hospital and whispered, "I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>Emily sat up in her bed and checked the clock; it was an hour since Naomi had said she'd come back and Emily knew that she wasn't.<br>"You never keep your promises, Naomi."

**I hope it's all right. I'll get to work on the next chapter. Again, I'm sorry for the long wait. **


	16. Chapter 16

**I appreciate it's pretty crap, I was getting frustrated with writing. But I promised that I'd upload two chapters today. Sorry!**

**Chapter 16**

"Is that it? Am I done now...can I go?" Naomi looked up at the police officer that had been interviewing her for the last hour and a half, which she felt was more of an interrogation. Question after mindless question, the officer had suddenly stopped and stood up.  
>"Yes, you can leave." Naomi stood up and collected her bags and was stopped again by the officer as he added one last thing, "Oh, Naomi, one more thing...don't go and see Summer, do you hear me? She's the only daughter I have and I don't want her getting hurt any more."<br>"She's your-" before Naomi finished she saw the officer lower his head into his hands, and she nodded her head silently and left through the door to her left.

Slamming the door behind her, Naomi leant back onto it and closed her eyes. She remained there for several seconds before letting out a loud sigh and making her way out of the building hastily. This was her first and hopefully last time she'd be in a police station. It was late in the evening when she came out of the building and she was contemplating whether or not to go and see Emily and apologise. She knew she needed to see Emily sooner rather than later, so she called for a taxi to take her to the hospital.

* * *

><p>No one had been into Emily's room since Naomi had left, so she decided she should get up and clean up the glass, water and flowers that were still scattered across the floor making it slippery. As Emily stood up, she felt a sudden wave of pain take over her. <em>I need to push through it,<em> she thought, _I can't let this beat me._ She bent down close to the floor and picked up the flowers; most of the petals had fallen off each head which made her heart sink – no one had ever bought her flowers before. After putting the flowers in the bin, she returned to pick up the large shards of glass; some of which were difficult to see. Picking up one of the smaller pieces of glass, she cut the palm of her hand as she held the pieces tightly, not wanting to drop them on the floor again.

"Oh, fuck. For fuck's sake. You fucking piece of shit!" She cried out and threw the remaining pieces of glass in her hand into the bin.  
>"Em...?" Naomi said as she entered the room frantically, seeing the blood on Emily's hand.<br>Emily turned around and caught Naomi's eyes. As she stared at her, she started crying and couldn't hold it in. "You promised." she said quietly, "you promised me, Naomi."  
>"Em..." she replied, in the same tone she always used when she said Emily's name when she was about to apologise.<br>"You can go, Naomi. I'm fine here...and it's late. I'll see you tomorrow or something." she broke her gaze from Naomi and went to the sink to wash her hands.  
>"But Em...you need someone- someone has to see your hands...see if they're okay." she took a step forward but Emily spun round and flashed her a harsh look which made her step back again.<br>"Naomi, I'm fine. Just go...I don't need help."

Naomi didn't want to argue, plus she did think it was getting too late. She nodded her head and bit her bottom lip before heading to the door and placing her hand on the door knob. Before she turned the knob, she said, "You know, Summer tried to kill herself tonight. And I was at the police station being interrogated by an officer. Which was her dad. That's where I was all night."  
>"Wait, what?" Emily said as she sat down on her bed.<br>"Yeah, but I'll go now. See you, Em."  
>"Naoms, wait...why did Summer- why were you at the station?"<br>"I was there when she did it. It was over me, apparently, and her dad was there too, so he wanted to question me. She's in this hospital now...hopefully not near you. I don't want her getting up in the middle of the night to try and kill you..." she let out a little laugh, but Emily didn't even crack a smile; a frown spread across her face.  
>"Night Em." Naomi made her way out of the door.<br>"Love you." Emily said, just before Naomi had closed the door, to which Naomi replied, "Yep!" and closed the door. Emily watched her walk off and tucked herself under the covers. She couldn't help replaying in her mind what Naomi had said about Summer coming in the middle of the night to hurt her. She knew it wouldn't happen, but she was still worried.

Minutes later, Emily's nurse, Heather, entered the room and noticed the water on the floor and the blood over Emily's hands.  
>"What...has been going on here, Emily?" she said and rushed over to Emily.<br>"Heather, come on, look I'm fine! Just a little incident is all...and I'm fine, don't worry."  
>"Is there any glass in your hand?"<br>"No, look there's nothing...I'm fine, okay!"  
>"All right...if you say so. Well, I have some good news!" At this, Emily shot her head up quickly and fixated her gaze on Heather. "We're going to do some tests on you tomorrow morning and if the results come out all right and nothing is okay..." Emily cracked a huge smile, "then you are going to be going home tomorrow! How great is that?" Heather smiled and laughed as Emily jumped on her, giving her a hug.<p>

The pain was unbearable, but Emily ignored it as she hugged Heather. "That's great! Oh, I'm so happy!" Emily said, with a beaming smile covering her face.  
>"I knew you'd love it. Now, let's clean up this mess."<br>Emily watched as Heather cleaned the water up on the floor and took the bin out with the flowers and glass in. She returned with an empty bin and came to Emily's aid and bandaged her hand; against Emily's will.  
>"Thanks Heather. You've been great...really." Emily smiled sincerely as Heather made her way to the door.<br>"I just want to see you happy and healthy. And outta this place!" the two laughed and Heather left her room.

Emily sighed and fell backward so she was laying down facing the ceiling. The pattern on the ceiling made her eyes hurt, which also made her very tired. After several minutes she was asleep, and nothing could wake her up.

* * *

><p>Naomi walked up to her front door after paying the taxi driver and felt relieved. After the day she'd had, all she wanted to do was fall asleep for days and not wake up. Unfortunately, as she made her way into her house, this was not the case. Groups of people were dotted all around her house, none of which were sleeping.<p>

"MUM!" she shouted, standing in her hallway.  
>"Yes, darling?" Gina said making her way out of the kitchen.<br>"What the fuck are all these people doing? Why aren't they asleep for fuck's sake? I've had a shit day, and all I want to do is sleep."  
>"Well, sweetie, they have no home...we can't leave them on the street. And you can go and sleep in your room! There's no one in there...I don't think." her mum said trying to desperately think if anyone was camping in Naomi's room. Before Naomi could reply, Gina gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked back into the kitchen.<p>

She left her house and started walking down the street. It was 11:30P.M and she didn't know where she was going; she just knew she needed to go somewhere familiar and warm. By the time she'd walked down several streets, it had taken her half an hour and she had kept up her fast pace every step of the way. Her feet were sore, and her lips were numb, but she'd arrived at her destination. As she made her way up the driveway, she felt as though she was going to faint and her skin was ice-cold. She knocked on the door and waited. A few seconds later, she heard scuffling behind the door and the hall light was turned on. The door opened and Naomi sighed, feeling the relief rush through her blood.

"Can I come in?" she asked with a tone of desperation in her voice.  
>Katie stretched her arms out as a motion to welcome Naomi in and Naomi fell into her arms.<p>

**Feel free to review saying how crap it is.**


End file.
